


Czarne pióro:

by Kushina_Zimoch



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 22,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3123386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kushina_Zimoch/pseuds/Kushina_Zimoch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki nigdy nie miał łatwego życia, ale gdy jego żona umiera traci wiarę w życie i miłość. Jednakże, co się stanie, gdy do Lokiego przyjdzie Thor? Czy Loki knuje jakąś intrygę..</p><p>Życie Lokiego przewraca się o 360 stopni, gdy pewnego dnia zaczyna pisać na komputerze, z jakimś innym użytkownikiem o nazwie: „Gromowładny”. Już na samym początku okazuję się, że Loki jest sierotą i że mieszka w domu dziecka, na Midgardzie. Co jeszcze się dowiemy? Kim byli rodzice Lokiego? To i wiele innych...</p><p>Pozdrawiam: Kushina.</p><p>Opowiadanie: jest moje i mojej przyjaciółki, postacie, nie..<br/>Pomysł: Całkowicie mój i mojej przyjaciółki ^^..<br/>Ilość: 16/16. - Zakończone.<br/>ilość stron: Od 2 do 10 max.<br/>Treść: +18. Scena seksu jest! Rating jest +18, a odnośnik "matur", czyli DLA dorosłych GŁUPKI, IDIOCI, A HOMOFOBOM MÓWIĘ STANOWCZE NIE! I dla tego jestem :D!</p><p>Czytasz na swoją własną odpowiedzialność, a chamskie komentarze wsadź sobie tam, gdzie słoneczko nie dochodzi :)! *Aggressive mode :D*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Audi A7 o modelu sportback, mknęło szybko ulicami Nowego Yorku. Jego właściciel właśnie siedział za kierownicą i go prowadził. Wracał on właśnie do swojego domu z pogrzebu. Samochód został specjalnie sprowadzony z Niemiec, na zamówienie klienta. Jego zielone, niczym świeża, wiosenna trawa w Central parku, oczy przesunęły się na radio, zmieniając ruchem ręki kanał. Wieczorne niebo z wyglądu przypominało mu dziecięce lata, gdy mieszkał jeszcze w Asgardzie. Bardzo kochał tamte czasy i często o nich lubił wspominać, lecz nie dzisiaj.  
Licznik na desce rozdzielczej pokazywał sto dwadzieścia, więc kierowca zwolnił do dziewięćdziesięciu pięciu. Jego silnik śmiesznie zabuczał, jakby uznawał, że to jest dobry pomysł. Auto było jego trzecią miłością. Pierwszą była ona, drugą była jego córka śpiąca na tylnim siedzeniu, a trzecią był ten pojazd na czterech kołach. Bynajmniej nie dlatego, że potrafił osiągnąć 300 km w niecałe dwie i dziewięć dziesiątej sekundy, w końcu nie był samobójcą, prawda? Po prostu lubił tą drogą „zabawkę”.  
„- Kolejne cztery osoby nie żyją, eksperci mówią o tajemniczym mordercy, który…” Powiedziała, speakerka w radiu, przy kolejnej, zmienionej stacji. Brunet znów przełączył manewrem dłoni stacje radiową. Teraz grała cicho, jakaś piosenka.  
Mężczyzna zacisnął na sekundę oczy, a spod jego ciemnych, z brązowymi oprawkami; okularów spłynęły łzy. Zatrzymał samochód na chwilę i oparł twarz na kierownicy, płacząc cicho. Jego ciało drżało w spazmach rozpaczy. Starł się być cicho.  
\- Tatusiu…? – Szepnął cichutko głosik z tyłu samochodu. Mężczyzna odwrócił zapłakaną twarz i spojrzał na swoją córeczkę, która, siadała właśnie zwolna na siedzeniu. Miała słodką, zaspaną minkę. Dziewczynka ziewnęła cichutko, zasłaniając kulturalnie usta ręką. Zamrugała kilka razy. Rozpięła pasy i przysunęła się do swojego ojca. Hellena, bo tak nazywała się dziewczyna, wtuliła się w ramię mężczyzny.  
\- Słucham kochanie? – Zapytał, a jego ton głosu był niesamowicie załamany. Czarnowłosa przecierała właśnie swoje zielone oczyska, a gdy skończyła spojrzała na swój ukochany autorytet, bardzo smutno.  
\- Mamusia już nie wróci, prawda? – Zapytała cichutko.  
\- Ja… Hel, tak mi przykro… – Wziął ją na kolana i mocno przytulił. Szlochał cicho, dziewczynka płakała cicho wraz z nim. Mężczyzna ukrył twarz w jej włosach. Dziewczynka zacisnęła ręce na jego koszuli. Płacz dziecka był bardzo rozdzierający i jeszcze bardziej go bolał. Dla niego zwłaszcza; w końcu był jej ojcem. Kołysał się z córeczką, tak długo, aż ta nie usnęła znowu w jego ramionach. Mężczyzna został całkowicie sam.  
Pogrzeb jego żony na pewno na zawszę utkwi mu w głowie. Miał ochotę zamknąć się w pokoju i płakać! Płakać tak długo, aż sam nie umrze. Niestety, nie mógł. Głównie przez, to że obiecał iż zajmie się ich córką, tuż przed tym nim Sigyn umarła oraz to że będzie zawsze przy niej, będzie jej pilnować, kochać i pomagać w ciężkich chwilach. Mimo, że wiedział, iż ta umrze, świadomość tego bolała okropnie. Jego ukochana kobieta umierała w cholernych męczarniach, lekarze powiedzieli mu później, że jego Świętej Pamięci żona nie zgodziła się na szybką śmierć. Do końca miała, nadzieje, że wyjdzie z tego…  
Głupia…  
Prawdopodobnie był strasznie głupi, albo i nie. Nie wiedział! Odpalił ponownie samochód. Pogłaskał delikatnie włosy Hel i posadził ją obok siebie, na fotelu i zapiął pasami. Nigdy nie popierał takiej jazdy, ale teraz pragnął tylko dotrzeć do domu.  
Docisnął pedał gazu początkowo delikatnie, a gdy automatyczna skrzynia biegów pozwoliła mu na szybsze poruszenie docisnął go do dechy.  
Oddech miał przyspieszony. Na ciemnej drodze nie było żywej duszy. Zatrzymał go zdrowy rozsądek. Zwolnił, aż licznik na jego desce rozdzielczej nie pokazał sześćdziesięciu dziewięciu.  
Zatrzymał się przy willi z basenem. Zielonooki wysiadł, a w następnej chwili zamknął drzwi od strony kierowcy, a otworzył je po stronie pasażera. Dziewczynka miała uśmiech na twarzy, ale widać było, że płakała przez dłuższą chwilę. Zatrzasnął delikatnie drzwi i ruszył z córką na rękach przez otwartą furtkę do wielkiego domu. Droga do miejsca zamieszkania maga była wyłożona kocimi łbami. Mężczyzna pstryknął palcami, a furtka zamknęła się z cichym brzęknięciem. Po kilku chwilach stanął przed wrotami do domostwa. Strzelił z palca w zamek, a ten otworzył się. Bez żadnych problemów zaniósł dziecko do swojego pokoju gdzie ułożył słodko śpiącą dziewczynkę w łóżku, którą przykrył delikatnie swoją kołdrą. Nie przebierał swojej małej księżniczki, bo nie chciał jej w końcu budzić. Zdjął jej tylko różowe adidasy, musnął jej czoło w delikatny sposób. Włączył jej lampkę i wycofał się powoli z sypialni. Bał się. Nie wiedział, co przyniesie mu przyszłość.  
Z szedł powoli na dół. Przywitała go cisza. Gdzieś z głębi domu, cały czas piszczała sekretarka. Nieodebrane wiadomości. Wiedział, że będzie ich pełno. Ruszył, więc z wolna do swojego gabinetu. Zaczął szukać wśród kartek aparatu domowego. W końcu znalazł jeden koniec kabla, pod bałaganem, który zrobiony z kartek z pomysłami do nowej książki, którą zaczął ostatnio pisać. Po chwili znalazł w końcu matkę i odpalił ją w końcu i usłyszał początkowo cichy śmiech. Pamiętał tą chwilę. To było jakoś zaraz po zakupie domu. Ich wspólny śmiech. Mówili to z pełną dozą uczuć…  
„Haha! Cześć tu Loki i Sigyn! Zostaw wiadomość po usłyszeniu sygnału” Tak brzmiało powitanie na sekretarce. Będzie je musiał zmienić.  
\- Hej tu Tony… Wiesz, stary moje kondolencje… – Usłyszał, jak brunet odkłada szklankę na stole. – Wiesz… Ja też mam syna i rozwód z Pepper… Jakbyś chciał to przyjdźcie razem i pogadamy. – Ile razy on to już słyszał, od końca pogrzebu? Uh! Sam nie wiedział.  
Jego życie teraz runęło w gruzach, gdy tylko dowiedział się o jej chorobie. Przestał słuchać wiadomości, która leciała dalej, a Stark strzępił sobie swój własny, cholerny język. Wiedział, że jego małżeństwo nie wróci. Na midgardzie były takie choroby, których nawet on. Loki Laufeyson nie da rady wyleczyć. Do Asgardu wrócić nie mógł ze względu na ojca, który wygnał go wraz z malutką Hel i Sigyn. Wiedział, że już dużo razy nakłamał i że tym razem przegiął. Lecz nie potrafił inaczej. Cicho zaszlochał. Ona była pół bogiem. Zacisnęła zęby na wardze. Nienawidził swego brata, nienawidził Asgardu, nienawidził tego, starego, pieprzonego Odyna, przez którego musiał odejść z domu. Ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Matka pozwoliła mu zostawić magię i pół berło, pół różdżkę, której wcale prawie nie używał.  
Zjechał po blacie biurka, na podłogę i zaszlochał głucho. Płakał bardzo głośno. Prawdopodobnie, aż zabrakło mu łez w pewnym momencie, ponieważ jego ciało już nie mogło wyprodukować słonej cieczy, a jego ciało po prostu rzucało się w spazmach płaczu. Czuł żal do siebie. Usłyszał jeszcze tylko, jak jego znienawidzony brat zostawia roześmianą wiadomość, że wpadnie następnego dnia z wizytą. Nie miał sił by myśleć.  
A Automatyczna sekretarka powiedziała, jeszcze ciche „Nie masz więcej nowych wiadomości… Piiiib!”. Loki nawet nie wiedział kiedy zasnął, skulony na podłodze..  
…******…


	2. Chapter 2

Obudziły go promienie wschodzącego słońca. Tak… Gabinet był na wschód i zawsze, gdy w nim pracował, słońce taktownie z ranka właziło mu przez nigdy niezasłonięte żaluzje. Dopiero, gdy jego żona, z czułym uśmiechem budziła się i szła do jego gabinetu. Sigyn mówiła zawszę do niego: „Witaj kochany”, po czym podchodziła do okna i zasłaniała je. Loki, pamiętał jak łapał jej ciało w pasie, z uśmiechem i całował w policzek.  
Tak… Loki od zawsze był rannym ptaszkiem. Gdy ona jeszcze spała, on robił sobie kawę, siadał do komputera i zaczynał tworzyć… Tak… Loki był pisarzem. Pisał on kryminały i horrory. Jego ukochana była idealną gosposią, zawsze wiedziała, gdy Loki potrzebował pomocy, albo gdy musiała się usunąć w cień. Była zawsze przy nim.  
Teraz pomimo promieni słońca mężczyzna spał wtulony w książkę, leżącą na podłodze. Tak, była to jedna z tych jego ulubionych. Nazwał ją „Zamknięty w sobie”, a opowiadała ona o chłopaku, który był zamieniony w lalkę. Historia, niby prosta, ale posiadała ona w sobie pewien urok. Lalka zabijała ludzi, a konkretniej młodych chłopców, tylko po to, aby dowiedzieć się, które pierwsze dziecko powie, że kocha go i jego straszną twarz.  
Mężczyzna otworzył swoje zielone oczy. Jego głowa była na książce, przodem do sufitu. Wszystko go bolało, a najbardziej, chyba głowa. Czuł się tak, jakby wypił bardzo dużo asgardzkiego wina. Wstał, nic nie mówiąc. Już dawno przestał się skarżyć. Wyprostował się, a magia natychmiastowo jak iskra przeleciała przez jego ciało, lecząc obolałe miejsca. Rozejrzał się po pokoju, a po jakimś czasie zamknął oczy. Na razie nie mógł pracować. Na widok komputera robiło mu się nie dobrze.  
Loki współpracował również z panami w mundurach, zresztą tak samo, jak jego cholerny brat, czy nawet reszta… Jak im to tam było? Mścicieli albo, jak kto to woli Avengersi o! Ci, dziwni nad-ludzie wzmogli swoje działania, a gdy Loki tylko wrócił do Asgardu, Wszech Ojciec kazał mu wybierać, zostaje tam i będzie miał zaszyte usta, – przez Thora – albo Loki wróci i naprawi wszystko, co zniszczył włącznie z relacjami z Midgardczykami. Początkowo ciężko mu to szło, ale… Później się przyzwyczaił, aż w końcu spotkał, na jakimś bankiecie, organizowanym przez Starka, jego świętej pamięci żonę. Sigyn.  
\- Tatusiuu! – Pisnęła dziewczynka siadając na trzech schodkach i obserwując ojca, który wychodził właśnie z gabinetu. Loki uśmiechnął się łagodnie, do niej, lecz była to oczywiście maska.  
\- Hej słoneczko. – Powiedział smętnym, zdołowanym głosem. Tego nie umiał zmienić, zwłaszcza po takiej tragedii. Na pierwszy, rzut oka Loki zachowywał się normalnie. Ekscentrycznie i zimno, chyba, że dla Hel, która była teraz jego jedynym oczkiem w głowie. Mężczyzna zacisnął zęby na dolnej wardze. Zamknął oczy. Dziewczynka zbiegła po schodach, trzymając się barierki. Uśmiechnęła się lekko, a Loki wziął dziewczynkę na ręce.  
\- Pójdę z wujkiem Thorem do ZOO!! –Pisnęła bardzo radośnie dziewczynka.  
\- Z… Thorem? Skąd to wiesz? – Zapytał robiąc nieco głupawą minę, bo blondyn właśnie schodził na dół.  
\- Witaj bracie… – Uśmiechnął się blondyn. Loki nie miał szczęśliwej miny. Gdyby zielone oczy mogły zabijać, Thor leżałby już martwy. – Stęskniłeś się? –  
\- Nie nazywaj mnie tak! –Prychnął chłodno mężczyzna z czarnymi włosami. – I nie, nie stęskniłem się… – Warknął smętnie, gdy jego brat, odwracając się plecami do Thora. Jasna cholera…! Jak ja go nienawidzę, pomyślał, zirytowany słysząc się śmiech, przybranego brata.  
\- Nic się nie zmieniłeś… – Thor się zaśmiał i złapał swojego brata za ramię, aby odwrócić go przodem do siebie. Loki postawił małą na ziemi i odtrącił dużą dłoń.  
\- Daj mi spokój! – Zasyczał zirytowany Loki.  
\- Tato, to mogę iść do tego ZOO?  
\- Tak…  
\- Gdzie Sigyn? – Zapytał nagle Thor, rozglądając się po przedpokoju, w którym stali we trójkę. Gula w gardle Lokiego podskoczyła, do góry, a czarne, długie włosy opadły mu na twarz.  
\- Tam gdzie Ciebie nie ma… Thor!  
\- Oh! Loki, no weź… Pewnie u Jane! – Zaśmiał się, a Loki przewrócił oczami, a do oczu napłynęły mu łzy, które przez szybkie mruganie zniknęły.  
\- Nic Ci w tym Asgardzie nie mówią, pieprzony księciuniu?! – Zasyczał wściekle, mężczyzna.  
\- Uspokój się, bracie i mów, gdzie to twoje kochanie… – Zapytał Thor, na co drugi mężczyzna zaczął zaciskać zęby na dolnej wardze z frustracji i złości.  
\- Nie żyję… – Szepnął cicho, a za pomocą zaciskającego się uzębienia na jego ustach poczuł krew w buzi.  
\- A-ale… Jak to? – Zamknął się natychmiastowo, Thor i zaprzestał się śmiać.  
\- Mówię prawdę. U-umarła na Midgardzką chorobę! Nie była przecież bogiem*! – Wrzasnął głośno czarnowłosy, ze łzami w oczach. Loki gwałtownie się odwrócił w kierunku brata. Stracił równowagę i przewróciłby się, gdy nie silne, męskie, ramię. Thor trzymał brata w delikatnym uścisku. – Weź Hel i idźcie do tego ZOO Muszę pobyć trochę sam.. – Szepnął cicho, mężczyzna i z żalem ruszył do gabinetu. Myślałem, że Thor został powiadomiony o jej śmierci, powiedział do siebie mentalnie Loki.  
Dupek!!…  
Przecież było widać już ostatnio, jak Thor był na tym midgardzkim padole, jakim jest New York, że jest z nią nie zbyt ciekawie. Gdyby się zastanowić Thor był naprawdę, ale to naprawdę tępy i na pewno straż mu przekazała, iż jego Sigyn umarła. A on pewnie zajęty oglądaniem asgardzkich potyczek, albo, co bardziej głupie, lecz wykonalne w przypadku jego brata, wąchaniem kwiatów z Friggą w ich ogrodzie, nie usłyszał tego. Pewnie przejął rolę pupilka!  
Debil!!…  
Trikster zjechał po drzwiach, ukrył twarz w dłoniach i rozpłakał się. Miał straszny żal do blondyna o to, że nigdy go nie wspiera. Drżące palce położył na kolanach. Łzy poleciały mu z oczy na policzki. Nie wiedział, czy minęła godzina, czy siedem. Po jakimś czasie usłyszał, jak pewien ktoś wchodzi do jego aktualnego azylu, jakim był gabinet.  
\- Nie wchodź…! – Wrzasnął głośno. Widział, kto to był… Rozpoznał ten charakterystyczny chód już w ganku domu.  
\- Hej, bracie, spokojnie… – Szepnął cicho blondyn. Loki uniósł głowę i spojrzał w niebieskie oczy swego brata.  
\- Po cholerę tu przyleciałeś?! – Zasyczał, zimno w kierunku blondyna.  
\- Spokojnie… – Powiedział chłodno Thor. – chciałem Cię zobaczyć, bo wyobraź sobie, że tęskniłem, ale nie mogłem przylecieć, bo Jane i…  
\- Jane, Jane, Jane! Bla, bla, blaa!! Tylko ta twoja CHOLERNA JANE FOSTER! – Ryknął Loki, a chwilę później rozpłakał się jeszcze bardziej. Ponownie ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Thor go złapał i przytulił. Loki zrobił przerażoną minę i chciał się wyszarpnąć, ale nie udało mu się to. Thor był wyższy i silniejszy od niego samego. – Oh! Nienawidzę Cię! Nienawidzę, nienawidzę…!  
\- SŁUCHAJ! Może to zły, pomysł, ale wysłałem twoją córkę do przyjaciela Tonyego Kapitana Ameryki… Nawet nie wiesz, jak się ucieszył! – Powiedział rad ze swojego blondyn – a ja zostanę tutaj z tobą! Nie… Nie ma „ale”! Zostaję i tyle!  
\- Thor, nie zgadzam się!– Loki zirytował się. Silne, męskie ramiona Thora złapały czarnowłosego za fraki i nim potrząsnęły.  
\- Nie umrze bez ciebie, a tobie mało brakuję do upicia się i popełnienia haniebnej śmierci.  
\- Nie pozwalam Ci jej wysyłać do Kapitana Ameryki! To moje dziecko, rozumiesz to?! – Mężczyzna wściekł się nie na żarty. W dłoni Lokiego pojawiło się zatrute ostrze. – Puść mnie, albo Cię zabiję!  
\- Jestem odporny, na wszystkie twoje uderzenia, pamiętasz? – Miał rację. Jako dziecko Loki raz prawie zabił Thora, bo rzucił w jakiegoś, jak mu się wydawało dzika, ale nie trafił, bo ten dupek nawinął mu się na koniu. W tedy też zaklął swojego brata, aby nigdy go nie mógł zranić, a tym bardziej zabić!Znienawidził również w tedy polowania.  
Pamiętał jeszcze jak bardzo się bał. Że straci Thora, że nigdy nie będzie go z powrotem miał i nigdy nie będzie mógł się w niego wtulić. Przypomniał sobie jeszcze jak nie chcieli go wpuścić na salę, gdzie leczyli jego brata.  
Loki płakał w tedy, pierwszy i jak sobie obiecywał w duchu ostatni raz! Ale to było kłamstwo, chyba jak wszystko… Pamiętał jeszcze jak bardzo się cieszył, że Thorowi, nic nie jest.  
Później zaczął się zmieniać… Bardzo powoli. Gdy Thor rozglądał się za dziewczynami, Loki wolał siedzieć w książkach, gdy Thor uczył się walki Lokiego wyzywano od ciot, bo pobierał nauk o magii i czarnoksięstwie. Chociaż… Właściwie, to sam się uczył tego drugiego. Sam nie wiedział pomoc mu to, ale chłonął wiedzę jak gąbka.  
Thor otrzymał Mjölnir, a Loki dowiedział się, że nie jest bratem tego starszego i zaczął nienawidzić i knuć różne intrygi. Stał się tym, kim jest teraz… Kłamcą, manipulatorem i tricksterem. To ostatnie go jakoś najbardziej przerażało…  
\- Ohh! I Tak Cię nienawidzę! – Prychnął złowrogo Loki.  
\- Mhm… Już o tym mówiłeś… – Mruknął z uśmiechem Thor. Loki ukrył nos w szyi mężczyzny. – Płacz, bracie, płacz… – Szepnął mu do ucha Thor i objął delikatnie ciało młodszego brata. A Loki, płakał. Płakał aż nie zasnął w jego ramionach.  
…******…


	3. Chapter 3

Loki otworzył oczy. W telewizji leciał jakiś nudny, serial z lat 70, a może 80-tych? Sam nie wiedział. Zielonooki poprawił sobie włosy, a następnie wstał z sofy. Był cały połamany od tej cholernej kanapy. Wiecie, jakie to uczucie, spać na czymś za miękkim? W tej chwili Loki tak się czuł… Kanapa w kolorze ciemnego burgunda stanowczo nie była jego ulubionym miejscem do chwilowego spoczynku. Czarnowłosy ziewnął.  
Jego brata przy nim nie było. Loki źle się czuł… Sam nie wiedział, dlaczego… Czy to dla tego, że jego żona nie żyła, czy to przez brak obecności Thora? Te uczucia, Znalazły ujście w łzach. Czuł się dziwnie. Pusto i źle… Wstał i poszedł do barku, ale jak szybko tam dał nura, tak szybko z tego zrezygnował…  
Przecież jego głowa jeszcze nie przestała pulsować od bólu, a poza tym jego drżące palce mogły wypuścić butelkę i obudzić Thora, który znając jego szczęście rzuciłby Mjölnirem w stronę potencjalnego zagrożenia, no i zielonooki znów by musiał leczyć łeb.  
Loki usłyszał głośne chrapnięcie. Rozejrzał się i ujrzał jak gromowładny śpi sobie w najlepsze na fotelu. Miał otwarte usta, z których właśnie płynęła sobie, bezwładnie ślina, a włosy mężczyzny były zmierzwione… Mimo tych wszystkich rzeczy… wyglądał, jak blond włosy anioł. Właściwie, Thor od dziecka tak wyglądał.  
Czarnowłosy pamiętał jak w dzieciństwie porównywali się do różnych mistycznych bogów lub pół bogów. Thorowi zawsze przypisywano anioła, a Lokiemu. Zazwyczaj diabła, raz pamiętał, jak jego brat nazwał go czarnym aniołem zguby i spodobało mu się to.  
Loki otarł swe oczy. Uspokoił się. Wrednie się uśmiechnął, a w jego dłoni pojawił się czarny nie zmywalny marker! Kochał robić głupie numery bratu. Lecz gdy tylko bez szelestnie, podszedł do Thora, ten złapał go w pasie i pociągnął go do siebie. Loki pisnął i jakimś cholernym cudem wylądował na kolanach Thora, mocno przyciśnięty do niego… Głupi, cholerny…! Co za gnojek! Zabiję goo, jak tylko podniesie ten swój tępy, jak noga stołowa, a w dodatku zapyziały łeb z tego cholernego fotela! Normalnie za-mor-du-je! Myślał Loki, planując niechybną śmierć brata.  
Zrezygnował jednak z tego. Markerem narysował mu na czole jak to młodzież midgardzka nazywa?! Ah! No tak! Obrazek: „karnego kutasa”. Uśmiechnął się i niezmywalny mazak zniknął mu z dłoni.  
\- Thor… – Mężczyzna mocnej objął Lokiego w pasie, prawie, łamiąc mu kręgosłup w pół. – Thor! – Powiedział nieco zirytowany głos. – Thor! Nie wiedziałem, że sypiasz z własnym bratem! Thor, nagle zbudzony otworzył, niebieskie oczy, które były bardzo senne i wyrwane jakby ze słodkiego snu, do tego lekko rozchylone usta dawały wyraz jak bardzo bezmyślny był Thor.  
\- I co by było, gdyby Odyn się o tym dowiedział? – Zapytał cicho, a jego twarz poczerwieniała gwałtownie, gdy Thor wsunął mu dłonie pod czarną koszulkę. Głaskał pod nią plecy „swojej kobiety”, jak mu się wydawało. Blondyn zamruczał cicho..  
\- Jane, pozwól mi spać… Nie chcę mi się jeszcze wstawać… – Jęknął cicho blondyn. Loki wściekł się nie na żarty i ze złością odepchnął brata, tak, aż chłopak upadł na tyłek. Jego złość wzrastała z każdą minutą.  
\- Nawet teraz prawisz o tej śmiertelniczce?! – Ryknął wściekle Loki. – Dobrze wiesz, że nie lubię tej twojej Jane! – Wrzasnął zdołowany, a jego zielone oczy napełniły się łzami. To była prawda… Nienawidził tej cholernej dziewczyny!  
Thor rozbudził się natychmiastowo.  
\- Co? – Ziewnął Thor. – Bracie, ale, o co Ci chodzi…? – Zapytał i objął Lokiego mocno w pasie, aby ten nie spadł przypadkiem na ziemie.  
\- Nie nazywaj mnie tak! Znowu ty, Thor, znowu ty masz swoje szczęście, a ja jestem sam… Nienawidzę Cię słyszysz?! – Ryknął wściekle. Był naprawdę rozdrażniony. Przeźroczysta ciecz napłynęła mu do oczu. Wyrwał się z uścisku brata i zaczął biec. Loki pobiegł w kierunku swojego drugiego azylu, potykając się lekko o swoje nogi, gdy wchodził po schodach. Zatrzasnął drzwi i zjechał po nich. Siedział tak przez kilka chwil, a później wstał i osunął się do łóżka.  
Loki nie wiedział, czemu taki los go spotkał. Pożałował, że nie wybrał drugiej kary. Już chyba wolałby, aby jego brat zaszył mu usta i zamknął z tym cholernym wężem… Tak to powinno być, czyż nie? W tedy by odżałował swoje winy i ewentualnie umarłby zjedzony przez to cholerne zwierze…  
Thor wszedł do pokoju i objął delikatnie Lokiego w pasie.  
\- Z… Zostaw m… mnie! – Załkał cicho zielonooki..  
\- Loki przykro mi… – Thor objął brata mocno w pasie i przyciągnął go w taki sposób, że czarnowłosy był zmuszony, aby usiąść Thorowi na kolanach, twarzą do niego. Loki niestety był czerwony od płaczu, łzy cały czas płynęły mu po policzkach. Czarnowłosy ułożył drżące palce na kraciastej koszuli Thora i zacisnął je w pięści.  
\- Thor, czemu ja? – Zapytał smutno. – Nie cierpię swojego życia… – Szepnął.  
\- Wiesz, że takie jest twoje przeznaczenie, bracie… Takie jak moim jest zginąć od ragnaroku… – Thor, podniósł twarz chłopaka w dwóch palcach i otarł mu łzy z lic.  
\- Mam w dupie przeznaczenie! – Wrzasnął załamany i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. – Nie chcę już być bogiem kłamstw! Nie chcę być tricksterem… Nie chcę… Nie! Nie! Nie…! Nie! – Łzy płynęły mu po policzku, a on sam wpadł w histerie.  
\- Jednakże przeznaczenia nie zmienisz… – Mruknął mężczyzna smutnym tonem. – Póki mnie znów nie okłamiesz, będę… Nie, dam Ci nie wielką część mojego zaufania… Z czasem będzie się on powiększał i powiększał, aż sam się zmienisz, co ty na to? – Zapytał.  
\- Thor… – Oczy czarnowłosego otworzyły się szeroko. – Dasz mi, kredyt zaufania? –Nie dowierzał w to co usłyszał. Poczuł się dziwnie, jakby coś go zalewało od środka. Już dawno nie pamiętał, aby coś takiego mu się przydarzyło. – Dziękuję… – Szepnął cicho, ale i tak był smutny i przybity. Cały czas miał wrażenie, że serce mu pęka. Loki ukrył się w silnych męskich ramionach.  
\- Loki, bracie, wiesz, że jeśli mnie okłamiesz to może się to dla ciebie, źle skończyć…?  
\- Mhm… –Zielone oczy spojrzały przed siebie, a w głowie rodził się już chytry plan…  
***  
Minęło kilka dni. Loki faktycznie starał się nie oszukiwać brata. Czasami, jednak, gdy już nie umiał wytrzymać robił Thorowi, „niewinne” żarty, jak na przykład wpuszczał mu jadowite węże do wanny, albo zamrażał go całego, przez co blondyn się nie odzywał do niego, ale później zaczynali się śmiać… Loki uświadomił sobie, coś jeszcze i to było dziwne…  
Pewnej, pięknej, bezchmurnej, środowej nocy, gdzie światło księżyca oświetlało twarze domowników. Lokiego obudził senny koszmar, zresztą tak jak było w dzieciństwie. Loki wstał i poszedł do pokoju gościnnego, gdzie spał Thor. Sam nie wiedział, dlaczego to zrobił i tym razem.  
Thor spał na łóżku… Ale tym razem wślizgnął się do brata bezszelestnie i położył się obok niego. Po prostu myślał, że chociaż raz nie będzie przeszkadzał bratu w śnie… No właśnie myślał…  
Thor zrobił coś dziwnego. Usiadł na łóżku i pomachał przez chwilę ręką w powietrzu, zwalił się na Lokiego i pocałował go przez sen w usta! Czarnowłosy leżał tak przez chwilę, nie ruszając się, ale gdy blondyn podniósł mu koszulkę i wsunął dłoń pod nią dotykając jego brzucha, Trickster się wystraszył i zniknął w mgle.  
Od tego czasu Loki unikał Thora jak ognia. Pewnego dnia blondyn się zdenerwował tym milczeniem i złapał go za ramię. W sumie, mógł po prostu wejść do jego gabinetu i mu trochę poprzeszkadzać, ale Thor znając już podejście Lokiego do takich akcji – bo w końcu nie są „braćmi” od dzisiaj – oberwałby pewnie jakąś książką po głowie i tyle by było z tej rozmowy. Blondyn musiałby pewnie leczyć złamany nos! Starszy o trzylatka brat Lokiego zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Loki… – Szepnął cicho niebieskooki.  
\- Czego chcesz? Jak widzisz, śpieszę się… – Mruknął cicho zielonooki i założył czarny płaszcz na siebie. – Mam zaraz spotkanie z wydawcą? – Jęknął, oczywiste kłamstwo, ale Loki marzył w tej chwili o butelce dobrego drogiego whisky u Tony’ego Starka.  
\- Loki dlaczego mnie unikasz? – Zapytał nie pewnie Thor. – I to we własnym domu? – Rzekł smutno. Mężczyzna już miał odpowiedzieć coś kąśliwego, ale w tej chwili ktoś zadzwonił do Lokiego. Długowłosy został zmuszony do odebrania komórki. Loki sięgnął do kieszeni. Wyciągnął sobie czarny Iphone i przejechał po ekranie, odbierając go. Sekundę później telefon był przy jego twarzy.  
\- Słucham Cię łażąca puszko po fasolkach…? – Zapytał znudzonym tonem Laufeyson.  
Przez chwilę panowała cisza, ale później odezwał się Jarvis. To go zaniepokoi  
\- Sir ma kłopoty! – Rzucił zaniepokojony majordomus. – Kazał zadzwonić po Pana i Thora…  
Loki westchnął, ale został zaciekawiony, więc postanowił wysłuchać, co ma do powiedzenia ten komputer.  
\- Mów, co się dzieje?  
\- Sir jest ciężko ranny, prawdopodobnie zaraz skończy mu się tlen. Panna Potts jest poza zasięgiem zresztą tak, jak reszta Avengersów.  
\- Jarvis konkrety! Co się stało? – Wrzasnął Loki. Był wściekły. Głównie oto że będzie musiał targać ze sobą brata.  
\- Coś posłało impuls w jego serce i reaktor łukowy, a to stanęło i teraz Sir jest na granicy życia i śmierci!  
\- Zaraz tam będę…  
***  
Brązowe, długie sięgające połowy pleców włosy opadły, na nagie piersi śpiącej kobiety. Ktoś się nad nią pochylił… Ten sam ktoś wykonał proste cięcie w okolicy gardła. Krew zaczęła sobie swobodnie tryskać z szyi kobiety, a ta otworzyła szeroko oczy! Głośny, przeraźliwy wrzask chciał się zapewne wydobyć z pomiędzy kobiecych warg. Tajemnicza postać wysunęła drugie ostrze z połów rękawa, tyko po to, aby, unieruchomić kobiecą, delikatną dłoń. Czuły słodki uśmiech pojawił się na i tak już rozciągniętej nienaturalnie twarzy. To COŚ toporkiem odrąbało lewą rękę kobiety, ponieważ ta zszokowana postanowiła zacisnąć ją na szyi, aby zatamować pewnie krwawienie. Postać czuła się jakby była szponach chwilowego zapomnienia…  
…******…


	4. Chapter 4

Czarnowłosy i niebieskooki przybyli do pokoju gdzie leżał na podłodze Anthony Stark. Loki natychmiastowo zaczął się zajmować brązowowłosym. Thor patrzył na przybranego brata jak ten klęka przy mężczyźnie, rozpina mu koszulę i zaczyna sprawdzać reaktor łukowy. To prawdopodobnie była jego wina, bo ten przestał świecić. Thor sięgnął, więc do szuflady, gdzie Tony miał wszystkie rzeczy do leczenia. Wziął jeden z kilku reaktorów i podał go bratu, ale ten kazał mu zaczekać.  
\- Zaraz gromowładny, zaraz! Jarvis parametry tej chodzącej puszki! – Wrzasnął w kierunku programu, a komputerowy majordomus wyświetlił ekran z właściwościami życiowymi Tony’ego Starka. Było źle… Serce stanęło mu przed dwiema minutami, mimo to Ironman wciąż żył. – Nie jest dobrze… – Powiedział, wyłapując swój własny strach w głosie. Loki przyłożył dłonie do klatki piersiowej Tony’ego.  
Trickster wyczuł jak kawałki szrapnela zbliżają się do serca mężczyzny. I zabijcie go byłoby pewnie prostsze, ale czuł to cholerne przerażenie u Starka. Wyczuł coś jeszcze. Jakby… Jakby… To nie możliwe!  
\- Jest problem… – rzekł nagle osłupiały mężczyzna. – Tu jest również inna magia… – Jedna dłoń rozczapierzyła się lekko na klatce piersiowej szatyna. – Nie mam pojęcia czyja ona jest i kto mu to zrobił. Mimo to, znam ten rodzaj czarnoksięstwa… – Dodał chłodno. – Muszę zatrzymać niektóre kawałki szrapnela, oczywiście nie na stałe… Na około dziesięć minut.. Powinno wystarczyć, żeby złamać zaklęcie.. – Jarvis, zacznij odliczanie..  
\- Tak panie Laufeyson…  
Zielone oczy zostały przysłonięte przez magię. Położył dłoń na reaktorze łukowym i ostrożnie go otworzył. Umieścił pokrywę obok siebie i jęknął. Zrobiło mu się lekko nie dobrze, ale wiedział, że będzie musiał wsunąć palce w żywą tkankę mięśniową. Złapał okablowanie i wyjął je. Zaczął szukać za stopowanej energii życiowej. W tym celu włożył trzy palce do środka obudowy i wyszarpnął zropiałą płytkę magnetyczną, utrzymującą szrapnel daleko od niebijącego teraz serca mężczyzny. Trzeba będzie mu to wyleczyć, pomyślał Loki. Poczuł smród dobywający się z rany. Było tam mnóstwo skrzepów i ropy.  
\- Jakim cudem on z tym mógł wytrzymać? – Zapytał samego siebie.  
Wyczarował sobie klona, który zapytał Jarvisa o nowe magnetyczne płytki. Dowiedział się, że niestety, ale takowych Pan Stark nie posiada.  
\- Wykonaj, jedną taką samą, identyczną, ale magiczno-leczący. – Powiedział czarnowłosy, na co klon posłusznie wykonał polecenie i podszedł do stolika, gdzie zajął się robieniem potrzebnej rzeczy.  
\- Bracie, pomóc Ci? – Zapytał Thor stojący obok niego i obserwujący całe to wydarzenie z lekkim strachem.  
\- Przeszkadzasz mi… Kurwa mać! – Warknął wściekły, bo ten mu utrudniał mu egzystencje całe życie. Nawet w tej chwili Loki nie mógł się skupić. – Thor, wyjdź stąd. – Rzucił chłodno w kierunku brata.  
\- Ale…  
\- Thor nie ma żadnego, „ALE”! Po prostu masz stąd wypierdalaj! – Zasyczał.  
Thor zwiesił głowę i poszedł sobie. Mężczyzna westchnął i zaczął operować zręcznie palcami, w ciele Starka. Dopiero po jakichś ośmiu minutach znalazł źródło magii. Znał ją, ale nie pamiętał skąd.  
\- Thor! – Ryknął przerażony Loki i gwałtownie cofnął rękę. Blondyn przybył prawie natychmiastowo. Jakby oczekiwał na pozwolenie, niczym zbity pies.  
\- Cóż się dzieje, bracie? – Zapytał blondyn, a zielone oczy Lokiego przysłoniły się lekką mgłą. Wszystko do niego dotarło!  
\- To Amora…! –Wrzasnął. Czarnowłosy i zobaczył, jak mroczna energia wylewa się wręcz z ledwo żywego ciała Tonyego. Loki otrząsnął się z pierwszego szoku, a w chwilę później natarł swoją własną magią na tą, należącą do czarodziejki.  
Przez chwilę było słychać jak blondynka głośno śmieję się i Loki nie wiedział, czy to wszyscy słyszą czy tylko on? Po czole kruczowłosego spłynęły słone krople. Pocił się w miarę, gdy jego usta układały się w przeciw zaklęcia. Tony z otwierał i zamykał oczy. Zaciskał zęby i drżał.  
\- Przecież to… nie możliwe ona nie żyję. – Wrzasnął głośno Thor. – Osobiście ją zabiłem. – Magia odbiła się od klatki piersiowej Tony’ego i uderzyła w Trickstera, który jęknął z bólu. Dusza Amory wyleciała z ciała mężczyzny i uformowała się w nie wyraźny kształt.  
\- Właśnie widzę! – Syknął sarkastycznie i chłodno Loki, ocierając twarz drugą, wolną dłonią. Jęknął, gdy dusza uderzyła w niego i odbiła się z impetem. Tak, Trickster miał silną wolę. Amora śmiała się rozpaczliwie, a jej słowa i krzyki raniły! – Thor, po… móż… mi… – Jęknął czarnowłosy.  
Thor sięgnął po swój Mjölnir i zaczął nim kręcić, aż wytworzył piorun, który uderzył w pomieszczeniu, z taką siłą, że wyłączył wszystkie rzeczy, włącznie z Jarvisem. Tony również został porażony, a jego serce zaczęło bić. Jeden z klonów – ten pierwszy – podał swojemu właścicielowi metalową, świecącą na zielony kolor płytkę.  
Loki liczył czas w głowie. Wiedział, że nie mógł liczyć na komputer, i że nie ma zbyt wiele czasu. Zostały mu sekundy, żeby wsadzić płytkę i zrobić wszystko, żeby uratować mężczyznę. Po montażu magnesu, zostało mu podłączyć kable. Loki westchnął kilka razy.  
\- Kończę Stark, nie bój się… – Mruknął spokojnie w kierunku otwartych lekko, brązowych oczu. Tony uśmiechnął się wrednie, gdy zobaczył tego cholernego Trickstera.  
\- Poradzę sobie, już… – Powiedział Stark, ale to było kłamstwo. Chwilę później mężczyzna zemdlał.  
Thor walczył z duszą, a czarnowłosy podpinał ostatnie kabelki do świecącej na zielono płytki magnetycznej. Gdy skończył sięgnął po ostateczną rzecz, jaką był reaktor łukowy, którego już wprawnie podłączył. Ostatecznie to nie był jego pierwszy raz, gdy to musiał robić. Ostatnio wpinał mu go z chwilą, w której Pepper oświadczyła mu, że z nim zrywa i każe płacić sobie alimenty, za syna biliardera.  
Thor uderzył z całą siłą w blado-przeźroczystą twarz czarodziejki, a ta zamieniła się w ludzką postać, widać było furię w jej oczach. Czarnowłosy wstał. Loki prychnął i przyzwał Szkatułę Starożytnych Zim. Zamroził dziewczynę.  
\- Trzeba wezwać ekipę sprzątającą. – Mruknął Loki i opadł na kolana. Thor westchnął ciężko. – Chciałbym usunąć mu ten szrapnel, ale nie mogę, bo jest tego za dużo. – Powiedział w kierunku Tony’ego. Blask reaktora, oświetlił twarz Lokiego. – Jakim, cholera jasna cudem Amora zaatakowała Starka?  
\- Nie wiem, Pan Stark spokojnie pracował i nagle, miałem chyba awarię… Nie wiem nawet ile to trwało… A to jest chyba najgorsze… – Jarvis jakby posmutniał.   
***  
Trochę im to zajęło, jednak w końcu im się udało. Tak… Posprzątali cały warsztat Starka. Głównie lód i jego odłamki. Tony kategorycznie zabronił wzywania tego czarnoskórego frajera, jak go nazwał. Był to nikt inny, jak Nick Fury.  
Teraz całą trójką siedzieli w salonie Starka i popijali sake i piwa. Thor wypił już chyba sześć butelek każdego rodzaju trunku, ale dalej siedział jak gdyby nigdy nic… Gdyby wstał zachwiałby pewnie się i opadł z powrotem na kanapę. Mężczyzna siedzący na łóżku z reaktorem łukowym w piersi oglądał „rzeźbę” lodową, w której siedziała Amora. Dusza kobiety zdawała się latać i wyglądała na złą. Jej duch robił się czerwony, jak ogień, ale lodu i tak by to nie przebiło.  
\- Trzeba ją zanieść do Wszech Ojca… – Westchnął ciężko czarnowłosy, wskazując ruchem głowy, nieustabilizowaną duszę z ciałem. – Właśnie Stark, co ona tu robi? – Zapytał Loki z irytacją w głosie, a jego dłonie sięgnęły po czarkę* wypełnioną po brzegi gorącą i lekko parującą cieszą. Przystawił szklane naczynie z sake do ust i upił ponad połowę. W jego głowie coś się zakręciło.  
\- Sam nie wiem… – Powiedział. – Dwa wypadki jednego dnia… – Dodał cicho Tony, bardziej do siebie, niż do otoczenia. Sięgnął po butelkę z sake i polał nieśmiertelnemu bogu kłamstwa.  
\- Hmm? Jak to? – Zapytali równocześnie Loki i Thor. Stark westchnął i spojrzał na braci.  
\- Rano miałem problem, z Jarvisem, ale uporałem się z tym szybko, więc myślę, że … – Westchnął. – … a później sami wiecie, bo przyszliście. – Zaśmiał się cicho Stark. Tony przestał przyglądać się duszyczce.  
\- Rozumiem… – Rzekł blondas. Tony westchnął cicho i wypił haustem resztę sake, na co reszta zawtórowała. Lokiemu zaczęło robić się faajnie! Zaczął chichotać.  
\- Wygląda na to, że Amora chciała się tylko zabawić… Coś sprawdzić, nie wiem… – Powiedział Ironman, spoglądając na czarnowłosego z uśmieszkiem, który dostał ataku głupawki. Sięgnął po butelkę piwa, którą natychmiastowo otworzył i upił wielki haust brązowego napoju.  
\- Hahaha! – Zaśmiał się Loki. – Nie źle… – Lokiemu zakręciło się w głowie, a ten osunął się na kolana Thora, który uśmiechnął się łagodnie. – Brrrrraciszkuuu… – Chichotał. – Daj buzii! Łiiii!! Hahaha!  
Thor objął Lokiego w pasie i pocałował brata w policzek.  
\- Idę popracować… Albo spać? – Mruknął Stark, wstając na chwiejnych nogach i gładząc się po głowie, samemu nie wiedząc, czemu?  
\- Proszę bracie… – Niebieskooki oparł głowę o ścianę i skupił swój rozmywający się i uciekający gdzieś na boki wzrok na Lokim. – Dawno nie słyszałem twego śmiechu, bracie. – Szepnął Thor, nie zdając sobie sprawy, z tego, cóż on czyni. Loki zarumienił się lekko i przymrużył oczy.  
Każde słowo Thora było bełkotem dla Lokiego. Czarnowłosy jęknął i nim zdążył pomyśleć, co się dzieje, był całowany przez zachłanne usta, albo to on całował, gromowładnego. Ostatnim, co pomyślał było „Po cholerę ja piłem to pieprzone piwo i dwie czarki sake?!”, a chwilę później urwał mu się film.  
***  
Czarnowłosego obudził głośny huk i głośne „Ałaaa!”. Jęk należał do Thora, który zapewne spadł z kanapy. Loki tworzył oczy i jęknął. Głowę chciało mu do słownie rozerwać. Płaczliwie zakrył swoje zielone oczy za zgięciem łokcia. Thora pewnie nie będzie łeb bolał, ale Lokiego… Tu było gorzej, bo Loki nigdy nie pił!  
\- Jarvis, gdzie są tabletki? – Zapytał z jękiem Loki po jakimś czasie, gdy Thor podniósł się z podłogi i wrócił do brata na kanapę.  
\- W łazience u pana Starka.  
Thor sam się ruszył po tabletki dla brata, ponieważ ten wyglądał na jeszcze sennego i… ospałego. Nagle do uszu Lokiego dostał się przeraźliwy pisk. Tak, była to jego córeczki… Rany boskie Rogers! jesteś trupem! Loki zakrył sobie uszy rękoma. Wydawało mu się, że jego uszy, pękają i ostaje w nich dziura wielkości pięciozłotówek. Zacisnął zęby.   
\- Taaata! – Piszczała Hel rzucając się na kanapę, gdzie rezydował właśnie Loki. – Jarvis, włącz mi bajki… – Zrobiła najsłodszą minę na świecie, przy której nikt by nie przeszedł obojętnie. Dziewczynka miała swoisty dar i urok!  
\- Oczywiście, Panienko… – Jarvis rozweselił się lekko.  
\- Hej słoneczko, jak się masz? – Zapytał Loki unosząc oczy na dziecko, które rozbrykane skakało po sofie. Tony nie będzie zadowolony.  
\- Było super… Byliśmy w central parku i! I ZOO i… i wujek powiedział, że mam ciekawą mooc! – Głośno krzyknęła czarnowłosa., a loki zakrył uszy dłońmi.  
\- Słonko nie skacz, dobrze? Tatuś źle się czuję… – Szepnął błagalnie.  
Rogers stanął w drzwiach z posępną miną.  
\- Loki musimy pogadać… – Powiedział cicho Rogers.  
…****** …  
czarkę* – Sake pije się w czarkach.   
ciepłe sake* – Ciepłym sake upijasz się szybciej.


	5. Chapter 5

Rozdział: 5. – Czarne pióro…  
            Trudne decyzje…

            Loki dotknął skroni, lecząc ból głowy. Jego czar rozszedł się również po kościach, lecząc obolałe miejsca. Mężczyzna drgnął lekko i spojrzał na Kapitana Amerykę nie pewnie i pytająco.

-          Porozmawiać? O czym? – Zapytał niespokojnym tonem głosu i spojrzał w oczy Stevowi. Posadził córeczkę na sofie, obok siebie. Uśmiechnął się do niej łagodnie i szepnął ciche „Kocham Cię…”. Ta pisnęła radośnie i oparła twarz o ramię ojca. Była bardzo szczęśliwa, że może być z nim. Było jej smutno i szkoda, że niema mamy, ale szybko o tym zapominała, bo miała jeszcze jego. Kochała ojca, nader wszystko i nigdy by go nikomu nie dała skrzywdzić. Miała na sobie czarną koszulkę w zielone malutkie kwiatuszki i zielone spodenki. Rogers jej je pewnie kupił. Jej czarne włoski przysłoniły jej niebieskie, piękne oczęta, które Loki tak bardzo kochał u swojej świętej Pamięci żony.

-          Powiem Ci, jak wyjdziemy, bo nie będą to miłe wieści… – Powiedział smętnie blondyn patrząc w zielone oczy należące do Lokiego. Ten westchnął i wstał z kanapy, ruszając za Kapitanem Ameryką, który wyszedł już z pokoju na korytarz.

            Loki oparł się o ścianę i westchnął ciężko. Głowa dalej go bolała, a myśli oscylowały w nieco innym kierunku niż „głupia gadka Rogersa” na jakiś irracjonalny temat, jak na przykład, co on tutaj robi czy nawet czy to świat się kończy czy Loki przekroczył właśnie siedzibę ludzi, który z całego swojego serca nienawidzi.  Czarnowłosy westchnął ciężko i zamknął. Starał się przypomnieć sobie, co zaszło między nim a Thorem, oprócz pocałunku. Bał się tego, co mogło między nimi dojść. Mężczyzna westchnął ciężko.

-          Domyślam się, o czym będziesz marudził śmiertelniku … – Mruknął cicho zielonooki. Minął ich zdziwiony Thor, który niósł właśnie dla czarnowłosego leki na ból głowy, widać było, że blondyn się martwi, o brata!. Loki westchnął cicho. – Mów… – Powiedział zimnym tonem patrząc swoimi oczami na mężczyznę, gdy Thor poszedł do pokoju.

-          Chodzi o… – Zamilkł na chwilę. Zastanawiał się, jak zacząć ten, zapewne drażliwy dla Boga Kłamstw, temat. Nie wiedział, na litość boską jak ma się za to zabrać.

            Loki poczuł coś na wzór zainteresowania. Jeszcze nigdy nie widział, jak Kapitan Ameryka, zwany również Stevem Rogersem się zastanawia. Loki nawet uraczył zwrócenie swoich oczu na rozmówcę, którym był blondyn. W tym momencie zielonooki wyobraził sobie, jak Steve myśli o podrywie i przerwał tę głupią ciszę.

\-          Wiesz, w „tych” sprawach to raczej nie do mnie. Stark Ci w tym powinien pomóc. – Rzucił rozbawiony, a Steve spojrzał na niego wytrącony z zamyślenia.

\- Ale ja nie miałem na myśli rozmowy o TYM… – Zarumienił się nieco zbyt . – Rozmowy o pszczółkach i kwiatuszkach miałem już z Tonym… – Mruknął zawstydzając się jeszcze bardziej.

-          To, o co chodzi Kapitanie, mój Kapitanie? – Zapytał Loki, patrząc przenikliwie w oczy blondyna.

\- Chodzi o Hel… Słuchaj byłem z nią w parku, gdy szliśmy, ona nagle powiedziała, że widzi samotną duszę, po czym biegiem podbiegła do jakieś ławki i… I!…– Steve zamilkł na chwilę. – I z jej ciałem stało się coś dziwnego… Wyglądało to, jakby jedną połowę jej ciała otoczyły robaki, które wyjadły jej skórę. Zostały na niej tylko mięśnie i gdzieniegdzie kości. Dobrze, że była ubrana.. Bo ludzie by wrzeszczeli ze strachu… – Mruknął cicho. – Trwało to tylko chwilę, ale było to przerażające…

            Loki zamarł, nie wiedząc, co ma odpowiedzieć.

\- Ale… – Odezwał się w końcu odklejając się od ściany. – To nie możliwe! – Krzyknął, a do oczu napłynęły mu łzy. Thor wyszedł z salonu, gdzie pewnie towarzyszył Hel w oglądaniu bajki. W ręce miał szklankę z wodą i dwie tabletki.

\- Proszę… – Szepnął bóg, podając mu leki i coś do popicia.  Loki znów był smutny. – Co się stało? – Loki podniósł głowę i spojrzał na Thora.

\- Ona… – Szepnął – staję się Panią umarłych. – Dokończył cicho i smutno Loki. – Będę ją musiał zabrać do Niflheim.

            Usłyszeli huk w salonie. Hel krzyknęła, a Loki natychmiastowo pobiegł tam. Dusza Amory wydostała się z zamrożonego posągu. Jej duch zaczął krążyć przy hel, a ta zamieniła się w panią umarłych. Wyglądała tak samo, jak opisywał ją Rogers.

-          O tym mówiłem… Hel zamieniła się w to, coś i zjadła duszę, którą widziałem dopiero w momencie, w którym ona ją zaczęła zjadać!

Dziewczynka otworzyła usta i zaczęła mówić dwu-głosem:

-          To nie twój czas, wróć do twego ciała… –. Amora, rozpłakała się, i pokręciła głową. Błagała ją? Thor spojrzał z żalem na Amorę.

-          Loki zrób coś…! – Poprosił Thor, prawie rozpaczliwie.

-          Ja nie mogę decydować o śmierci, tylko ona… I chyba już jest czas, żebym dał jej całą moc… Ale to nie może odbyć się tutaj… – Szepnął cicho Loki. – To będzie najtrudniejsza decyzja w moim życiu..

            Thor objął delikatnie. Znów poczuł smutek, jakby od tego zależało dalsze jego własne egzystowanie.

            Hel po chwili się uspokoiła. Ciało Amory poruszyło się w bólu i uderzyło w lodowym posągu kilka razy. Loki natychmiastowo ją rozmroził. Kobieta osunęła się na ziemie. Czuła, jak zimno i chłód rozchodzi się nieprzyjemnie po jej ciele w bardzo nie przyjemny sposób.

-          On was zniszczy i zabiję… – Jej oczy zrobiły się puste i matowe. Łzy poleciały po jej policzkach. – Dlaczego mnie nie zabrałaś?! – Zapytała płaczliwym tonem.

            Dziewczynka była wystraszona, nie miała pojęcia, co się stało. Spojrzała na mężczyznę drżąc na ciele wziął ją na ręce. Mała rozpłakała się, a Loki ją objął bardzo delikatnie.

-          Ciii… – Szepnął. – Thor, weź naszą blondwłosą czarodziejkę do Odyna. – Rzucił cicho Loki, patrząc bratu w oczy. Thor westchnął ciężko. Szarpnął delikatnie ciało dziewczyny do góry, a ta wstała drżąc na ciele.

-          Wiesz, co robisz? – Zapytał Thor czarnowłosego widząc, że ten otwiera portal.

-          Nie wiem, Thor… Ja już nic nie wiem… – Powiedział zaciskając zęby na wardze.

-          Możemy ujarzmić tę moc i… – Zaczął Tony.

-          Nie! –Prychnął głośno czarnowłosy. – I co? „Będziemy ją mieli na specjalne użycia”? To chciałeś powiedzieć Stark! To moje dziecko, jest Panią Śmierci, muszę ją zabrać, aby uchronić ją głównie przed spojrzeniem tego jednookiego dyrektorka tarczy… – Burknął. – Ona nie jest eksperymentem, do zabawy nad ludźmi. Obaj wiemy, jakby to się skończyło! Fury by ją mi zabrał i wsadził do celi tak jak mnie. Głównie za to, że ukrywałem taką „wspaniałą” moc przed nimi!

            Loki wiedział, że to będzie najlepsze rozwiązanie, jak i miał świadomość tego, że jego słodka malutka Hel, go za to znienawidzi. Podszedł do portalu, w którym otworzył się świat. Niflheim. Mężczyzna westchnął cicho. Nie mógł przecież pozwolić na to, żeby S.H.I.E.L.D. dorwał ją i jego. Już chciał przejść z Hel na rękach, gdy nagle, odezwał się Ironman:

-          Będziesz potrzebował pomocy? – Zapytał nagle Stark, łapiąc Lokiego za ramię. – Bo wiesz my, mamy kilka dodatkowych sypialni, jakbyś chciał, to zawsze możesz się tu przenieść?

-          Nie Stark, wielkie dzięki… – Powiedział chłodno czarnowłosy. – Nie potrzebuje waszej litości, a pieniędzy mam bardzo dużo!

\- Tylko, że to nie jest litość, a zwykła chęć niesienia pomocy, Panie Laufeyson… – Mruknął Stark. – Chcemy Ci pomóc. Ale jak tam sobie chcesz; Jak będziesz gotowy, to daj znać… – Dokończył spokojnym, wyważonym tonem głosu. – Avengersi, na pewno Cię przyjmą…

            Loki prychną coś, zapewne obraźliwego i ruszył z dziewczynką na rękach do portalu.

***

            Po przekroczeniu portalu i ułożenia swej córki naziemni, ta urosła, a jej ciało nabrało ohydnych barw. Miała odcień zgniłej zieleni. Loki rozpłakał się, a łzy uleczyły jej ciało, lecz tylko do połowy. Ta pierwsza część miała być od władania złymi duszami, druga, od tych dobrych.

\- Wasza Pani i przybyła! – Ryknął Loki, a spod jego stóp wyłoniły się wszelkie dusze i duszyczki. – Nie macie prawa jej krzywdzić! – Wrzasnął. Dziewczynka otworzyła oczy i pisnęła, ze łzami w swoich oczach.

\- Tatusiu, proszę nie zostawiaj mnie będę grzeczna! Tatusiuu!

            Po policzku mężczyzny spłynęły łzy. Loki wyczarował jej mały ogródek. W nim była ławka, kwiaty i kilka drzew z owocami. Ogród był od dzielony od reszty świata, więc Hel będzie mogła się tam ukryć.

\- Tylko tutaj możesz być bezpieczna… – Szepnął. – Pamiętasz? – Zapytał z uśmiechem dotykając ziemi robiąc w niej dziurę, która miała zapełnić się czystą źródlaną wodą. – Opowiadałem Ci zanim mamusia umarła, bajkę jak Królowa Umarłych staje się piękną kobietą?

\- Pamiętam… – Szepnęła smutno obserwując swoją twarzyczkę, w wodzie. Była straszna, ale Hel wiedziała, że należy do niej. Spojrzała na ojca, któremu włosy opadły  na twarzy przysłaniając ją ostrożnie.

-A pamiętasz, jak ludzie zareagowali na nią?

\- Bali się jej tatusiu i chcieli ją zabić i… I… – Dziewczynka rozejrzała się po miejscu i poczuła piękny zapach konwalii i róż. – Pani umarłych uciekła z ziemi do Niflheimu… – Dokończyła siadając na trawie. Loki wyczarował jej również dwóch sługusów; nazywając ich Leniuchem i Spóźnialską*.  Loki ukrył w cieniu siedzibę, która miała się jej ukazać, gdy dziewczynka ukończy kolejny rok i nazwał ją Sleetcold. W środku ukrył on stół „głód” i łoże śmierci.

            Loki zacisnął dłoń w pięść, a gdy ją otworzy wyleciały z niej motyle.

\- Bardzo dobrze, a teraz zobacz, ty jesteś Panią Umarłych. Możesz sprawić, że duszę, tych ludzi będą tutaj szczęśliwe… – Uśmiechnął się, lecz to było kłamstwo. Tak naprawdę zielonooki wiedział, że jego kochana córeczka go znienawidzi. Za Asgardzki rok ten świat zniknie i będzie zupełnie inny, a jego córeczka będzie czekać na jego śmierć z radością.

\- Twoja mama tutajjest… Jeśli ją sobie wyobrazisz, to przyjdzie to ciebie i będziesz mogła się z nią bawić… – Szepnął wesoło, chociaż tak naprawdę był strasznie smutny! Sam chciał zobaczyć żonę. Nie mógł, bo wiedział, że będzie chciał zostać tutaj na zawsze, a Odyn odebrałby mu pewnie, to co kocha, nawet tutaj.

 _Będziesz cierpiał Loki,_ rzekł mu Odyn, kiedy Loki dowiedział się kim jest, wyczytawszy te informacje z bardzo starej księgi, którą znalazł w dziele zakazanych ksiąg setki lat temu _._ I Loki cierpiał. Najpierw śmierć Friggi, – którą bardzo przeżył, –teraz żona, a na końcu jeszcze musiał oddać swoje dziecko. Co jeszcze go spotka?

            Dziewczynka zaczęła bawić się z motylem. Hel będzie mogła tutaj egzystować na wieczność. Loki otworzył cicho portal i przemknął przez niego od razu wpadając w ramiona swego brata.

            Thor spojrzał na czarnowłosego ze smutkiem. Wszyscy go zostawiają, a teraz nawet jego córeczka okazała się być jakby martwa. Silne ramiona objęły go w uścisku i poczęły gładzić po plecach. Loki ukrył się w ramionach Thora i zacisnął zęby na wardze.

-          Płacz, bracie płacz… – Szepnął cicho Thor. I Loki płakał. Płakał głośno i żałośnie.

***

            Loki miał doła i nikt nie wiedział jak mu pomóc. Ubzdurał sobie, że przynosi pecha i nie wychodził z domu, już czwarty tydzień. Z nikim nie chciał utrzymywać kontaktu. Na jego skrzynce mailowej przyszło już chyba z milion powiadomień od Starka z zapytaniem czy ten żyję. Thor koczował na trawniku, przed drzwiami Boga oszustw już drugi tydzień, z przerwami, na sen, posiłek oraz kąpiele.

\- Loki, bracie! – Krzyczał zrozpaczony Thor, próbując dostać się do domu czarnowłosego, ale każdorazowa próba kończyła się porażeniem przez prąd o mocy, którą mógł tylko on wytrzymać. Blondyn był również traktowany przez jakieś inne paskudztwa. – Jeśli nie otworzysz nam drzwi, to zrobi to Ironman! – Ryknął, ale tym razem drzwi ustąpiły o dziwo same i Thor wszedł do środka. Rozejrzał się z całą ekipą po przedsionku, ale Lokiego nigdzie nie było.

\- Co jest? – Zapytał Stark wchodząc tuż za mężczyzną. Thor wyczuł, jak zimno zalewa jego ciało, przez co zadygotał cały.

\- Jest w łazience! – Wrzasnął Clint. – … Ale nie spodoba wam się ten widok!

…******…

Leniuch i spóźnialska* – znalazłam to na Wikipedia.pl pod hasłem Hel (mitologia Nordycka) <http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hel_(bogini)>


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zaraz wrzucę dłuższy rozdzialik ^^!!

Ciało Lokiego osunęło się na łóżko i uderzyło twarzą w pościel. Tony naprawdę nienawidził Magii. Zwłaszcza, że nie mógł pomóc swojemu przyjacielowi, który prawdopodobnie umierał.  
Ciało czarnowłosego zaczęło się pokrywać; od czubka głowy przez lewą część twarzy, – policzek, – szyję, skłaniający się nieco w prawym kierunku klatki piersiowej, splocie słonecznym, prawemu biodru, po czym rozchodzące się w dwie strony, – lecące od kości ogonowej, – po przez uda, do środka kolan, a kończące na palcach u nóg; napisami, w staro-nordyckim języku, a tworzące swego rodzaju węże, albo girlandy, które nie zniknęły. Stark i Kapitan Ameryka, popatrzyli po sobie w niezrozumieniu i lekkim szoku. Ułożyli Lokiego na łóżku.  
***  
Stark uderzył z impetem piątym kubkiem o podłogę. Dźwięk, który temu uczestniczył był jak melodia dla uszu Tonyego, ponieważ irytacja związana z uderzeniem kubka o podłogę była swego rodzaju uspakajająca, a złość po prostu wyparowywała. Materia, z którego został zrobiony ów przed miot rozbryzgał się na miliardy kawałeczków. Tony westchnął ciężko kilka razy. Chyba znowu dostał ataku. Sięgnął po leki niemalże, automatycznie i od razu łykając dwie pastylki.  
Rany, jak on tego nienawidził! Nie cierpiał tego cholernego dnia, w którym Loki zaatakował Manhattan wraz ze swoimi „znajomymi”. Nienawidził tego, iż Pepper prawie przez niego zginęła. Nie! Wróć… To nie była jego wina tylko wina tego cholernego A.I.M’U. Właśnie przez tą organizacje stracił swoją ukochaną. Najbardziej jednak znienawidził pierwszego stycznia dwa tysiące trzynastego roku, gdy znów ujrzał przed swoim domem Lokiego. Było to nie długo po tym jak Pepper z nim zerwała mówiąc mu, że ma wybierać, albo ona, albo Ironman! Tony jednak wybrał to drugie, ku westchnieniu ulgi tej pierwszej. Mimo to, Tony miał syna. Kevina, którym przestał się zajmować już po miesiącu. – Pamiętał jak wielki Potts miała żal do niego w tedy, gdy przywiózł jej dwu miesięczne dziecko. Mimo to jednak był jej wdzięczny.  
Co do Lokiego… Po tym jak przybył na ziemie, Tony stał się jedynym – oprócz Thora oczywiście; – który dał mu swego rodzaju kredyt zaufania. Loki był mu za to bardzo wdzięczny, co zdołał zauważyć dopiero nie cały miesiąc po tym jak psotnik zakwaterował się do głównej miejscówki super bohaterów. Jednak nie siedział tam długo. Był tam tylko miesiąc.  
Tony i Loki nienawidzili się wzajemnie, ale coś ich jednak do siebie ciągnęło. Nie, oczywiście, że nie w tym sensie! Tony już w tedy upatrzył sobie kogoś innego.  
Anthony westchnął uspokojony, gdy leki zaczęły działać.  
Trzy miesiące później do Stark Tower przybył Thor, który opowiedział wszystkim o tym, że jego brat został zrzucony na midgard przez Odyna, o tym, że odbywa tutaj swoją karę oraz musi nauczyć się pokory i ma naprawić wszystko po ataku Chitauri.  
Tak, Loki dostał drugą szansę. Jakimś pechowo-felernym trafem czarnowłosy przyzwyczaił się do Midgardu i nawet zdołał jakby to ująć? Pewnego rodzaju, układ pomiędzy Avengerami. „Nie wchodźcie mi w dupę, a ja dam wam spokój.”  
Tony westchnął cicho kilka razy, aż jego oddech się nie uspokoił. Barton wszedł do kuchni. Spojrzał na Tonyego, a później na biedny, rozbity kubek.  
\- Czego się wyżywasz na tych biednych kubeczkach? – Zapytał retorycznie, lecz ze zgrozą blondyn, podchodzący do lodówki. – Yhh… Nie ważne, Hulk wyhulkował dziurę w ścianie na treningu. – Rzucił swobodnie Clint w stronę świeżo uspokojonego starka.  
\- Chałeczko, ty mnie nawet nie denerwuj… Ale…– Tutaj zrobił chwilę pauzy, myśląc, co chce powiedzieć. Stark upił łyk kawy z dzbanka i dokończył wywód. – A zresztą… niech to naprawi, bo ja nie mam czasu! – Prychnął cicho. Oczy brązowowłosego były za bardzo podkrążone oraz zmęczone. Nie wiele brakowało, aby biedak zasnął przy tym stole. Szatyn wziął świeżą szklankę z blatu i nalał do niej brązowego napoju alkoholowego, po czym wyszedł z pokoju idąc w kierunku windy.  
Zjechał na dół szklaną puszką i ruszył do warsztatu.  
\- Sir? Źle Pan wygląda… – Powiedział Jarvis, który był równie zaniepokojony, co Kapitan Ameryka.  
\- Jarvis, nie interesuj się tak moim zdrowiem, tylko pokaż mi skan z domu, naszego „miłego”, byłego prześladowcy, Boga kłamstwa i szachrajstwa. – Mruknął mężczyzna podnosząc szklankę z Whisky do ust. Upił spory łyk ze szklanicy i spojrzał na blat. Jarvis nie opanował, bo i nie mógł. Wykonał polecenie i po chwili Tony Stark miał przed sobą małą, holograficzną wersje domu Lokiego, którą mógł dowolnie powiększyć i pomniejszyć. – Przeskanuj łazienkę i oddziel ją, ale nie usuwaj reszty domu. Następnie zobacz częstotliwość używania zaklęć i porównaj ją z tą należącą do Lokiego.  
\- Oczywiście Sir. – Powiedziało komputerowe A.I.  
\- Dobra… Loki leżał w wannie, w ubraniach, tak?  
\- Dokładnie Sir…  
\- Dasz radę wytworzyć pseudo moment upadku do wanny? – Zapytał wyzywającym tonem głosu, a Jarvis wykonał polecenie. Po chwili Tony miał już obraz lecącego ciała w kierunku wanny. Ta osoba musiała mieć moc wstrzymywania czasu, albo zrobić to w niesamowicie szybkim tempie.  
Tony westchnął cicho i rozmasował sobie ręką skronie.  
***  
Minęło kilka godzin, ale Stark wciąż stał w miejscu. Po prostu nie miał pomysłu, co ma zrobić. Tak wiele miał pytań, a tak mało znał poszlak i odpowiedzi… Ehh…  
\- Powiększmy całą łazienkę ponownie. – Mężczyzna rzucił po raz kolejny holograficznym miejscem, w którym czarnowłosy diabeł brał kąpiele, a następnie stanął na środku pomieszczenia. Po chwili otworzył szeroko oczy. To musiało być to! Postać, która zaatakowała Lokiego, to za pewne…!! – Oh! Cholera! załóżmy, że Loki zahaczył o metalowy kosz, następnie wylądował w wannie. Prawdopodobnie aktywował szkatułę w momencie, w którym wpadł do wanny. Druga osoba, musiała być naprawdę silna, albo mieć jakąś dobrą technologie, która jest nawet lepsza od mojej lub po prostu był magiem. – I Tony złapał się tej ostatniej myśli, jak tonący brzytwy. Stark zmniejszył pokój i kazał sztucznej inteligencji połączyć dwa pomieszczenia. Jarvis wykonał to, a później jego pan przyjrzał się. – No Loki, mów do mnie… – Mruknął błagalnie Stark. Przyjrzał się lewej dłoni Lokiego, która o dziwo coś wskazywała. Stark nie zauważył tego wcześniej! – Hmm… A to co? – Zapytał podchodząc do ów rzeczy. – Jarvis czy to jest pióro? –Podniósł z podłogi, przedmiot leżący przy wejściu do łazienki. – Jarvis skanuj. – Mruknął cicho.  
\- Tak Sir. Pióro jednakże, nie jestem wstanie określić czy ono jest.  
\- Czyli jesteśmy w punkcie wyjście… – Westchnął cicho i wsparł twarz na dłoniach. – Chyba się do tego nie nadaję… – Szepnął cicho, przecierając zmęczone oczy. – Chyba pójdę wymienić zielonego kumpla. – Ziewnął wstając z krzesła.  
***  
Bruce zamienił się, z Tonym. Mężczyzna przekazał szatynowi wieści, że jeżeli Loki nie obudzi się do końca miesiąca, jego mózg obumrze i czarnowłosy umrze. Stark zamknął oczy i usiadł przy zielonookim na łóżku.  
\- Śpiąca królewno, mogłabyś się obudzić i pomóc nam w śledztwie… – Szepnął cicho. Stark otworzył oczy, patrząc na Lokiego. Zobaczył, że klatka piersiowa chłopaka unosi się samoistnie w górę i dół. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że aparatura się wyłączyła.  
Z Lokim było, coraz lepiej.  
…******…


	7. Chapter 7

Ciało Lokiego osunęło się na łóżko i udeżyło twarzą w pościel. Tony naprawdę nienawidził Magii. Zwłaszcza, że nie mógł pomóc swojemu przyjacielowi, który prawdopodobnie umierał.  
Ciało czarnowłosego zaczęło się pokrywać; od czubka głowy przez lewą część twarzy, – policzek, – szyję, skłaniający się nieco w prawym kierunku klatki piersiowej, splocie słonecznym, prawemu biodru, po czym rozchodzące się w dwie strony, – lecące od kości ogonowej, – po przez uda, do środka kolan, a kończące na palcach u nóg; napisami, w staro-nordyckim języku, a tworzące swego rodzaju węże, albo girlandy, które nie zniknęły. Stark i Kapitan Ameryka, popatrzyli po sobie w niezrozumieniu i lekkim szoku. Ułożyli Lokiego na łóżku.  
***  
Stark uderzył z impetem piątym kubkiem o podłogę. Dźwięk, który temu uczestniczył był jak melodia dla uszu Tonyego, ponieważ irytacja związana z uderzeniem kubka o podłogę była swego rodzaju uspakajająca, a złość po prostu wyparowywała. Materia, z którego został zrobiony ów przed miot rozbryzgał się na miliardy kawałeczków. Tony westchnął ciężko kilka razy. Chyba znowu dostał ataku. Sięgnął po leki niemalże, automatycznie i od razu łykając dwie pastylki.  
Rany, jak on tego nienawidził! Nie cierpiał tego cholernego dnia, w którym Loki zaatakował Manhattan wraz ze swoimi „znajomymi”. Nienawidził tego, iż Pepper prawie przez niego zginęła. Nie! Wróć… To nie była jego wina tylko wina tego cholernego A.I.M’U. Właśnie przez tą organizacje stracił swoją ukochaną. Najbardziej jednak znienawidził pierwszego stycznia dwa tysiące trzynastego roku, gdy znów ujrzał przed swoim domem Lokiego. Było to nie długo po tym jak Pepper z nim zerwała mówiąc mu, że ma wybierać, albo ona, albo Ironman! Tony jednak wybrał to drugie, ku westchnieniu ulgi tej pierwszej. Mimo to, Tony miał syna. Kevina, którym przestał się zajmować już po miesiącu. – Pamiętał jak wielki Potts miała żal do niego w tedy, gdy przywiózł jej dwu miesięczne dziecko. Mimo to jednak był jej wdzięczny.  
Co do Lokiego… Po tym jak przybył na ziemie, Tony stał się jedynym – oprócz Thora oczywiście; – który dał mu swego rodzaju kredyt zaufania. Loki był mu za to bardzo wdzięczny, co zdołał zauważyć dopiero nie cały miesiąc po tym jak psotnik zakwaterował się do głównej miejscówki super bohaterów. Jednak nie siedział tam długo. Był tam tylko miesiąc.  
Tony i Loki nienawidzili się wzajemnie, ale coś ich jednak do siebie ciągnęło. Nie, oczywiście, że nie w tym sensie! Tony już w tedy upatrzył sobie kogoś innego.  
Anthony westchnął uspokojony, gdy leki zaczęły działać.  
Trzy miesiące później do Stark Tower przybył Thor, który opowiedział wszystkim o tym, że jego brat został zrzucony na midgard przez Odyna, o tym, że odbywa tutaj swoją karę oraz musi nauczyć się pokory i ma naprawić wszystko po ataku Chitauri.  
Tak, Loki dostał drugą szansę. Jakimś pechowo-felernym trafem czarnowłosy przyzwyczaił się do Midgardu i nawet zdołał jakby to ująć? Pewnego rodzaju, układ pomiędzy Avengerami. „Nie wchodźcie mi w dupę, a ja dam wam spokój.”  
Tony westchnął cicho kilka razy, aż jego oddech się nie uspokoił. Barton wszedł do kuchni. Spojrzał na Tonyego, a później na biedny, rozbity kubek.  
\- Czego się wyżywasz na tych biednych kubeczkach? – Zapytał retorycznie, lecz ze zgrozą blondyn, podchodzący do lodówki. – Yhh… Nie ważne, Hulk wyhulkował dziurę w ścianie na treningu. – Rzucił swobodnie Clint w stronę świeżo uspokojonego starka.  
\- Chałeczko, ty mnie nawet nie denerwuj… Ale…– Tutaj zrobił chwilę pauzy, myśląc, co chce powiedzieć. Stark upił łyk kawy z dzbanka i dokończył wywód. – A zresztą… niech to naprawi, bo ja nie mam czasu! – Prychnął cicho. Oczy brązowowłosego były za bardzo podkrążone oraz zmęczone. Nie wiele brakowało, aby biedak zasnął przy tym stole. Szatyn wziął świeżą szklankę z blatu i nalał do niej brązowego napoju alkoholowego, po czym wyszedł z pokoju idąc w kierunku windy.  
Zjechał na dół szklaną puszką i ruszył do warsztatu.  
\- Sir? Źle Pan wygląda… – Powiedział Jarvis, który był równie zaniepokojony, co Kapitan Ameryka.  
\- Jarvis, nie interesuj się tak moim zdrowiem, tylko pokaż mi skan z domu, naszego „miłego”, byłego prześladowcy, Boga kłamstwa i szachrajstwa. – Mruknął mężczyzna podnosząc szklankę z Whisky do ust. Upił spory łyk ze szklanicy i spojrzał na blat. Jarvis nie opanował, bo i nie mógł. Wykonał polecenie i po chwili Tony Stark miał przed sobą małą, holograficzną wersje domu Lokiego, którą mógł dowolnie powiększyć i pomniejszyć. – Przeskanuj łazienkę i oddziel ją, ale nie usuwaj reszty domu. Następnie zobacz częstotliwość używania zaklęć i porównaj ją z tą należącą do Lokiego.  
\- Oczywiście Sir. – Powiedziało komputerowe A.I.  
\- Dobra… Loki leżał w wannie, w ubraniach, tak?  
\- Dokładnie Sir…  
\- Dasz radę wytworzyć pseudo moment upadku do wanny? – Zapytał wyzywającym tonem głosu, a Jarvis wykonał polecenie. Po chwili Tony miał już obraz lecącego ciała w kierunku wanny. Ta osoba musiała mieć moc wstrzymywania czasu, albo zrobić to w niesamowicie szybkim tempie.  
Tony westchnął cicho i rozmasował sobie ręką skronie.  
***  
Minęło kilka godzin, ale Stark wciąż stał w miejscu. Po prostu nie miał pomysłu, co ma zrobić. Tak wiele miał pytań, a tak mało znał poszlak i odpowiedzi… Ehh…  
\- Powiększmy całą łazienkę ponownie. – Mężczyzna rzucił po raz kolejny holograficznym miejscem, w którym czarnowłosy diabeł brał kąpiele, a następnie stanął na środku pomieszczenia. Po chwili otworzył szeroko oczy. To musiało być to! Postać, która zaatakowała Lokiego, to za pewne…!! – Oh! Cholera! załóżmy, że Loki zahaczył o metalowy kosz, następnie wylądował w wannie. Prawdopodobnie aktywował szkatułę w momencie, w którym wpadł do wanny. Druga osoba, musiała być naprawdę silna, albo mieć jakąś dobrą technologie, która jest nawet lepsza od mojej lub po prostu był magiem. – I Tony złapał się tej ostatniej myśli, jak tonący brzytwy. Stark zmniejszył pokój i kazał sztucznej inteligencji połączyć dwa pomieszczenia. Jarvis wykonał to, a później jego pan przyjrzał się. – No Loki, mów do mnie… – Mruknął błagalnie Stark. Przyjrzał się lewej dłoni Lokiego, która o dziwo coś wskazywała. Stark nie zauważył tego wcześniej! – Hmm… A to co? – Zapytał podchodząc do ów rzeczy. – Jarvis czy to jest pióro? –Podniósł z podłogi, przedmiot leżący przy wejściu do łazienki. – Jarvis skanuj. – Mruknął cicho.  
\- Tak Sir. Pióro jednakże, nie jestem wstanie określić czy ono jest.  
\- Czyli jesteśmy w punkcie wyjście… – Westchnął cicho i wsparł twarz na dłoniach. – Chyba się do tego nie nadaję… – Szepnął cicho, przecierając zmęczone oczy. – Chyba pójdę wymienić zielonego kumpla. – Ziewnął wstając z krzesła.  
***  
Bruce zamienił się, z Tonym. Mężczyzna przekazał szatynowi wieści, że jeżeli Loki nie obudzi się do końca miesiąca, jego mózg obumrze i czarnowłosy umrze. Stark zamknął oczy i usiadł przy zielonookim na łóżku.  
\- Śpiąca królewno, mogłabyś się obudzić i pomóc nam w śledztwie… – Szepnął cicho. Stark otworzył oczy, patrząc na Lokiego. Zobaczył, że klatka piersiowa chłopaka unosi się samoistnie w górę i dół. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że aparatura się wyłączyła.  
Z Lokim było, coraz lepiej.  
…******…


	8. Chapter 8

         Minęło kilka dni. Bruce i Tony siedzieli przy „śpiącej królewnie”. Szatyn chwycił za lewą rękę Lokiego i zaczął go gładzić po włosach. Dłoń zacisnęła się w pięści, a twarz zrobiła się niespokojna, jakby zaczęła przeczuwać, coś złego… Coś, co miało stać się za kilka dni, jednakże oni tego nie wiedzieli… Prawda?

-        Spokojnie, śpiąca księżniczko… – Mruknął cicho Stark. – Jak jego ciało reaguje na bodźce? – Zapytał nagle Tony, Jarvisa, patrząc na zamknięte oczy Lokiego. Chyba po raz pierwszy czuł się za kogoś odpowiedzialny.

-        Całkiem dobrze Sir… – Powiedział spokojnym tonem komputerowy majordomus.

***

         Minął tydzień. Podczas tych dni wszyscy, którzy byli w Avengers Tower, chodzili jak struci i byli pogrążeni w smutku. Lokiemu został ostatni tydzień życia, a Stark był w lesie ze wszystkim! Thor przybył na midgard dokładnie cztery godziny po tym, jak Heimdall mu przekazał wieści o bracie. Blondyn był załamany to było widać. Jego oczy były napuchnięte. Dało się ujrzeć nawet drobne smugi, których blondyn nie ścierał pewnie z braku sił. 

-        Witajcie, przyjaciele! – Rzekł nader spokojnym tonem.

-        Hej… Jezu, błagam! Powiedz nam, że twoja blondwłosa „koleżanka” powiedziała Ci coś na temat tajemniczego mordercy. – Powiedział Stark proszącym tonem głosu, a Kapitan Ameryka skinął mu głową, po czym usiadł obok niego na kanapie

-        Tak… Powiedziała mi coś dziwnego… Amora twierdzi, iż Skurge ją zdradził i teraz jest nie dość, że zaklęty i ma nowego „właściciela”, to stoi po stronie oponenta – Powiedział Thor smętnie.

-        Nie żeby ta blondwłosa cizia była jakąś nagle wielce przyjaciółką ludzi uciśnionych i pokochała nagle pieseczki i koteczki; lecz zdaję sobie sprawę, że Skurge z toporkiem w jego „pięknej”, męskiej dłoni, tkwiący po stronie psychopatycznego mordercy to coś jeszcze gorszego… – Prychnął cicho Stark.

-        Tak, wiem – Mruknął Thor. – Mało to ona nie wie, kto to zrobił, ale wydaje jej się, że to mogła być kobieta. – Westchnął cicho niebieskooki bóg piorunów i spojrzał na szatyna.

-        Okay, rozumiem, problem w tym, że dalej nie wiemy, kto chciał go zabić.

-        Wiem o tym doskonale, lecz mego brata nie chciano zamordować, a pozbawić go duszy… – Mruknął blondyn, a Steve westchnął cicho, po czym spojrzał na niego dziwnie. – Amora mi powiedziała o tym. Jej duszy udało się uciec, a następnie zaatakowała Tony’ego, ponieważ doskonale wiedziała, że Loki będzie chciał Cię ratować… – Powiedział wywarzonym, lecz smutnym tonem głosu. – Miała powiedzieć Lokiemu, że będzie żałował tego, co zrobił w przeszłości.

         Obaj Mężczyźni spojrzeli po sobie. Tony przetrawił informacje.

-        To znaczy? – Zapytał zaskoczony Rogers, na co Thor pokręcił głową.

-        To znaczy, że Loki zdradził kogoś, z kim nie powinien zadzierać. – Westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem, miliarder. Zamknął oczy i przeklął. – Tylko, z kim? Doktor Doom? Redskull? Może M.O.D.O.K?! – Zapytał zirytowany.

-        Niestety nie mam pojęcia.. – Westchnął cicho Thor. 

-        A co z tą duszą? – Zapytał Rogers smętnym tonem. 

-        Ludzie tego, nie mogą przeżyć, lecz my, bogowie, owszem. Szepnął zwieszając głowę. – Lecz to w tedy jest tylko i wyłącznie egzystencja i ciało bez ducha umiera kilka razy dłużej, tutaj mamy niestety gorzej, ponieważ dusza mego ukochanego brata została wessana tylko do połowy. Jeżeli nie znajdziemy osoby, która ma drugą połowę… – Teraz głos i tak już załamanego Thora, upadł na duchu niemalże całkowicie. – Jego ciało i bezcielesność umrze, całkowicie! –  Thorowi zaszkliły się oczy. – Gdy wtargnęliśmy do domu, Lokiego… Postać rzucająca zaklęcie zniknęła, a to niestety wymaga dwustu procent skupienia. Tylko najsilniejsi magowie, na Odyna potrafią panować nad takiego rodzaju zaklęciami. – Tak, blondyn pamiętał, jak czarnowłosy zamykał mu zawsze księgę przed nosem, a chwilę później wychodził z komnat. Odkąd brat Lokiego pamiętał, ten zawsze był jego oczkiem w głowie. – Tylko sam Wszech Ojciec znał ten czar!

-        Czyli… – Stwierdził nagle Stark. – Twój ojczulek chciał zabić twojego brata? – Zapytał zdziwiony Tony obejmując Rogersa w pasie, przez co ten się zarumienił, gdy łapka Starka znalazła sobie miejsce, na pewnym strategicznym punkcie. Bok i biodro blondyna były bardzo podatne na dotyk. Dostawał dreszczy, zawsze, gdy był dotykany w tym miejscu i czuł się dziwnie oraz był jakby podniecony? …

-        Nie! – Warknął Thor i rzucił wściekłe spojrzenie szatynowi. – Wszech Ojca i tak nie było w Asgardzie, dlatego też ja musiałem przejąć miejsce na tronie, lecz gdy tylko powrócił z całej siły zapragnąłem powrócić do was by zobaczyć mego brata.

-        A właśnie… Znalazłem pióro w łazience u Lokiego, ale nie należy ono do żadnych ziemskich ptaków!  – Wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku stolika na kawę – Jarvis, pokaż. – Powiedział spokojnym tonem Stark. Po chwili na stoliku ukazała się platforma z holograficznym, czarnym piórem. Było wycięte w zamalowaną dziewiątkę i było w kolorze czerni.

-        To nie możliwe! Te ptaki wyginęły kilka wieków temu podczas wojny z Jötunheimr! – Powiedział mężczyzna wpatrując się w pióro przed nim. 

-        Czym jest to konkretne pióro? Albo inaczej, do jakiego ptaka należy? – Zapytał Stark patrząc na mężczyznę zdziwiony i zdezorientowany.

-        To pióro jednego z naszych, rajskich ptaków; Dicrurus paradiseus*. Żyły u nas przed czterema wiekami, ale Lodowe Olbrzymy je zabiły. Wszystkie! Co do jednego i dla tego też jestem zdziwiony, iż jedno z tych piór było w domu mego brata? – Thor spojrzał na obu mężczyzn wielkimi ze zdziwienia oczami.

-        Rozumiem… – Mruknął i westchnął ciężko Stark. – Lokiego pochłonęły dziwne znaczki. Zdaję się, że to alfabet runiczny… mam nadzieje, że go znasz… - powiedział zmęczonym tonem.

-        Niestety… Tylko mój brat znał ten alfabet. – Westchnął cicho blondyn. – On od dziecka interesował się rzeczami magicznymi, mnie zawsze fascynowała walka.

-        Czy pozwolicie, że go teraz odwiedzę? – Zapytał spokojnym tonem Thor, odwracając się tyłem do nich. Lecz nagle odezwał się Jarvis:

 -       Sir w pokoju Lokiego jest dziewięć osób, odłączają go i… Pan Bruce nie może się przemienić…!

         Blondyn poczuł jak zimno zalewa jego ciało od środka. Natychmiastowo pomknął w kierunku drzwi, gdzie był jego ukochany brat.

-        Thor! Czekaj! – Wrzasnął Tony, ale było już za późno. – Cholera jasna! Kurwa mać! Kapitanie, biegnij po swoje różowe majtaski i niebieskie jak viagra gacie! – Krzyknął szatyn.

         Kapitan prychnął czując się urażonym i przewrócił oczami. Tony puścił mu oczko i musnął jego policzek, przez co ten się zaczerwienił i nie mogąc się oprzeć złączył ich usta, w krótkim pocałunku. Gdy miliarder chciał pogłębić ów smakołyk, Steve ugryzł go w dolną wargę.

-        Mmm… Kapitanie… – Zamruczał.

-        Rusz się…

         Te słowa otrzeźwiły Starka. Natychmiastowo się od siebie odsunęli. Tony za pomocą ekstremis, – substancji, którą sobie wstrzyknąłby móc kontaktować się ze swoją zbroją i komputerami; – przywołał metal na swoje ciało. Ten posłusznie przybył i ubrał się na mężczyźnie. Zbroja Mark XIX, była broją anty magiczną, skonstruowaną po ataku Chitauri, jak i również po to by móc eliminować na przykład czarnowłosego diabła, gdy temu znudzi się bycie potulnym barankiem i znów mu odbije szajba i zechce być nagle znów złym.

         Rogers ubrał swój niebieski strój z biało-czerwonymi dodatkami i złapał szybko za tarcze.

         Tony w ogóle nie miał pojęcia, co może im grozić. Miał nadzieje, jednak, że uda im się pokonać maga i będą mieli znów spokój.

-        Uważaj na siebie… – Mruknął cicho Rogers, a jego partner, nie tylko w misjach, zaśmiał się cicho. – Mówię poważnie… – Burknął. – Nie wiemy, z czym przyszło nam się mierzyć! –Powiedział szybko i bardzo poważnym tonem Kapitan mrożonka..

         Stark ruszył do pokoju Lokiego. Steve poszedł za nim.

-        Jarvis, sprawdź, kto jest jeszcze dostępny w kwaterze.      – Mruknął i po jakimś czasie komputerowe super-A.I odpowiedziało mu:

-        Sir jest dostępnych pięć osób, ale dwie osoby są w ciężkim stanie… Pan, Kapitan Ameryka, Pan Bruce i Thor oraz Loki… – Majordomus westchnął ciężko, jakby kalkulował właśnie ich szanse. – Macie jedynie dwa procent szans, Sir na przeżycie, Sir radzę…

-        Nie radź… Działaj! I wezwij resztę Avengersów, niech się stawią natychmiast do kwatery! – Jęknął cicho – I błagam powiedz, że ten kretyn się obudził! – Warknął cicho mężczyzna!

         Nie minęła sekunda, a Ironman i Kapitan Ameryka usłyszeli przeraźliwy wrzask należący do brata Thora. Obaj mężczyźni wpadli do pomieszczenia.

         Osiem osób tworzyło krąg. Kobiety, – jak zauważył Tony – a raczej zjawy siedziały na podłodze w siadzie skrzyżnym. Były to te same białogłowe, które zostały zamordowane. Ich głowy były zwieszone, tak jak całe ciała, a ich duchy jakby zawieszone nad nimi, w powietrzu tworzyły nieprzerwaną, lecz jak na oko Starka cienką barierę. Niestety, mylił się… Bo jak zauważył Thor uderzał Mjölnirem w złotą powłokę z całej siły. Dusze jednak, jakby śmiały się z niego.

         Dziewiąta osoba siedziała na ciele Lokiego i trzymając czarne pióro w dłoni jednego z rajskich, Asgardzkich ptaków pisała, a raczej rysowała dziwne znaki na ciele czarnowłosego. Najpierw poprawiła sygnatury na jego truchle, przez co ciał Lokiego wygięło się maksymalnie do tyłu z bólu, a na trupach pojawiły się te same symbole, przez, co ich tułowia również wykrzywiły się do tyłu. Kobieta potem uśmiechnęła się do ciała Lokiego i zaczęła szeptać inkantacje, przykładając prawą rękę, do ust czarnoksiężnika. Drugą dłoń ułożyła na klatce piersiowej i zaczęła przesuwać się w górę w kierunku ust.

         Thor zaczął wrzeszczeć, coś w Asgardzkim języku. Zaciśnięte zęby w furii i wściekła mina dawała dziwny widok. Thor był zawsze opanowany i wiecznie się uśmiechał. Nigdy nikt go nie widział w prawdziwej wściekłości! Lecz kiedy chodziło o jego ukochanego brata… Zawsze był bardziej zadowolony, gdy go widział, całego i zdrowego!

         Magia Lokiego powoli zaczęła się generować w prawej blondyn to widział. Uderzył, więc z całej siły w kopułę, a ta, jak przyznał ze zdziwieniem mężczyzna zaczęła pękać. Tony i Steve zaczęli mu pomagać, lecz nie trwało to długo, bo otworzył się portal, z którego wyleciał Skurge.

         Tony i Steve musieli się nim zająć. Zostali wyrzuceni przez okno. Magia po chwili zniknęła z dłoni Lokiego, przez co Thor wrzasnął z takiej wściekłości i bezradności o puszczając Mjöllnir z całej siły na kopułę i rozwalając ją w drobny pył mak!

         Kobieta jednak zniknęła po chwili, opuszczając pomieszczenie z trzymając wypełniony kryształ w lewej dłoni. Jednak Thorowi ta chwila wystarczyła aby trafić ją w ramię. Również zdołał zobaczyć ów czarodziejkę. Fioletowe włosy, usta muśnięte krwistą szminką, oczy podkreślał ostry, wściekły, zielona suknia, stworzona z najlepszych jedwabi. Na jej ramieniu siedział czarny, pieprzony Asgardzki ptak*.

-        To nie możliwe… To nie możesz być ty! – Krzyknął Thor, upadając na kolana.

…******…

* Dicrurus paradiseus, to ziemski, rajski ptak, ale strasznie mi się spodobał jego wygląd… Jest śliczny! *o*, to zdjęcie <3:

*Tak naprawdę to był kruk, ale mi się ten ptak cholernie podoba *o*!


	9. Chapter 9

\- Widział ktoś Hulka? – Zapytał Stark, wymijając ciosy skurge’a i znów go atakując z repulsorów w twarz. Kapitan atakował jego plecy, ale Skurge jedynie śmiał się nic sobie nie robiąc z potyczki. Stał wyprostowany i obserwował tych, zwykłych, a w dodatku żałosnych śmiertelników. Skurge był w końcu pół Lodowym Olbrzymem i jego skóra należała do naprawdę bardzo wytrzymałych.  
\- Nie mam pojęcia! – Odkrzyknął blondyn.  
\- Hej, dwupasmówka, kto Ci obcinał włosy?! Bo wygląda to jakbyś robił to kosiarką, podczas snu. – Wrzasnął ubrany w ciemno-zieloną zbroję Tony, gdy Skurge, zaatakował ich swoim toporem. Stark zacisnął zęby i z ledwością uskoczył. – Jarvis, ile ma procent zbroja?! – Krzyknął do hełmu.  
\- Dziesięć procent Sir! – Odparło komputerowe A.I.  
Anthony rozejrzał się po okolicy. Miał nadzieje, że czarnowłosy Asgardczyk nie pchnie nim w kierunku central parku.  
\- Panie Stark, sugerowałbym… – Zaczął Jarvis, lecz szatyn mu przerwał.  
\- Nie sugeruj! Jarvis, połącz się z Furym niech na wszelki wypadek oczyszczą central park…! – Wrzasnął do niego blokując wściekły cios z ręki Skurge’a. – Jak ja mam go zra… – Nastała cisza, bo Tony został wyrzucony w powietrze i rzucony w kierunku parku.  
\- Tony! – Wrzasnął błękitnooki, rzucając tarczą w kierunku Skurge’a. Uderzyła pół Lodowego Olbrzyma w twarz, a ten wściekły powoli się odwrócił spoglądając rozgniewanie w oczy Kapitana mrożonki. Po chwili już biegł na niego ze swoim toporem. Z nosa i wargi zaczęła lecieć mu krew. Blondyn zasłonił się tarczą, lecz ta pod wpływem wielkiego uderzenia oraz siły, pękła na trzy części. Rogers otworzył szeroko oczy. To nie powinno się stać! Kapitan odskoczył w tył! To jakiś kiepski żart, prawda?! Pomyślał Steve.  
***  
Sam już nie wiedział ile walczył. Piętnaście minut? Godzinę, a może pięć? Najgorsze było to, że Kapitan powoli zaczął się męczyć. Złapał oddech do płuc i znów oberwał. Steve, już nie liczył ile posiadał na ciele drobnych ranek. Jego policzek zdobiła gruba szrama.  
W pewnym momencie Stark złapał Mrożonkę w pasie i przytulając go do siebie odleciał z nim w górę.  
\- Słuchaj, mamy przerąbane! – Wrzasnął miliarder. – Właśnie zostałem rzucony do central parku, a tam… – Kapitan spojrzał w kierunku, z którego przyleciał jego ukochany i przerwał mu.  
\- Nie mów mi, że są tam Doomboty, Lodowe Olbrzymy i ogromna śnieżyca?! – Blondyn spojrzał na swojego ukochanego z przerażeniem. Tony westchnął, ale w końcu odparł, że jest mu przykro, ale są tam te wszystkie złe rzeczy, o których mówił mrożonka. – Co z resztą Avengersów? I jakim cudem Lodowe Olbrzymy się tutaj dostały?  
\- Co do tego drugiego, to nie mam pojęcia… – Odparł Stark, obejmując mężczyznę mocnej. – Zaś z tym pierwszym wygląda to mniej więcej tak, że Natasha i Sokole oko zajmują się burzą śnieżną i Lodowymi ludkami, ale potrzebują też mojej pomocy w walce z robotami Dooma… – Tony zacisnął zęby na dolnej wardze. – Thor chyba walczy z kimś w Avengers Tower, a ty… – Miliarder otworzył maskę. – I nie mam pojęcia czy…  
\- Dam sobie radę ze Skurge’em – Mruknął blond włosy super bohater. – Nie martw się o mnie… – Pocałował Starka w usta, a ten się uśmiechnął.  
\- Jesteś pewny, że sobie poradzisz? – Zapytał, a Kapitan skinął mu głową. – No to Cię postawię nie daleko niego. – Mruknął, zamykając maskę. Jak powiedział tak zrobił.  
Po chwili Steve już stał na trawie. Nieco ponad sekundę później już blokował kolejne cios wściekłego Asgardczyka. Rękoma utrzymał topór tuż przed swoją twarzą. Broń czarnowłosego osobnika zaświeciła się na niebezpieczny, błękitnawy odcień. Dłonie kapitana zaczął pokrywać lód.  
\- Odsuń się! – Ryknął ktoś po jego prawej stronie. Steve wykonał polecenie; odskoczył – Ja się nim zajmę… – Wrzasnął Thor, atakując Skurge’a. Rogers obserwował wszystko z boku. Młot Thora zaczął wirować w jego dłoni, gdy czarnowłosy zaczął nacierać prędko na niego.  
Blondwłosy osobnik uniósł broń do góry, a ta zasiliła się piorunem. Thor rzucił Mjöllnirem w kierunku Skurge’a . Mężczyzna jednak zablokował cios swoim Asgardzkim toporem. Niebieskooki otworzył szeroko oczy. Przywołał swoją broń do siebie, rzucając ponownie w czarnowłosego mężczyznę. Ten uchylił się i spojrzał ze wściekłością w oczy należące do boga piorunów. Czarnowłosy zaczął się zbliżać, Thor rzucał młotem, lecz Skurge wymijał każdy cios.  
\- Midgard jest pod moją ochroną, tak jak mój brat! – Oczy Boga zaświeciły się od pioruna i blondyn rzucił ponownie w Skurge’a. Siła, z jaką został zadany atak odrzuciła czarnowłosego w tył. Steve podszedł do blondyna i westchnął cicho.  
Czarnowłosy mężczyzna uniósł się natychmiastowo. Przez chwilę oddychał, aż w końcu znów naparł swoim wielkim dwusiecznym toporem na obu blondynów. Obaj odskoczyli, a Asgardczyk, rzucił toporem w kierunku Steve’a blokując go przy drzewie oraz podpalając je natychmiastowo. Tak, owa broń była zaklęta. Potrafiła zamrażać oraz podpalać.  
W tym samym czasie blondyn uderzył w nogę granatowookiego swoim młotem. Skurge upadł na kolana z głuchym jękiem. Thor zaatakował ponownie mężczyznę, który pod wpływem uderzenia w głowę stracił przytomność, a blondyn był pewnym, iż ten nie podniesie się z ziemi przez kilka kolejnych godzin. Chwilę później obok czarnowłosego był jego topór, oderwany z palącego się drzewa, przez drugiego blondyna.  
\- Wybacz, że tak długo, lecz wiem już, kto chciał odebrać duszę memu bratu… Problem w tym, że udało się to tej osobie… – Szepnął smętnie. – Loki będzie teraz bardzo powoli umierał… – Po policzku blondyna spłynęły łzy.  
Kapitan uniósł głowę i spojrzał na barczystego mężczyznę.  
\- Thor, to że przegraliśmy bitwę, wcale nie oznacza, że przegramy wojnę. – Spojrzał na niego.  
\- Nie damy sobie z nią rady… – Szepnął smutno. – Jedynymi osobami, które dałaby jej rady są sam Loki, Doktor Victor von Doom, lub ewentualnie mój ojciec, rzecz w tym… – Szepnął cicho mężczyzna po chwili unosząc głowę do góry. – Że żadna z tych osób nam raczej nie pomoże…  
Po chwili tuż przy nich wylądował zmęczony jak diabli i brudny od czegoś niebieskiego Tony. W rękach trzymał dwa ciała. Natasha i Barton.  
\- Czy oni… – Zaczął kochanek Starka.  
\- Żyją, spokojnie.. Thor, błagam Cię weź ich ode mnie… – Mruknął szatyn do reszty wykończony. Blondyn zabrał dwa zemdlone ciała z rąk Starka. – Brakuje mi Bannera, Jarvis, gdzie on właściwie jest?  
\- Pan Bruce został porwany. Jest w Latverii, z kobietą o imieniu… – Komputerowy majordomus jakby się zawahał, lecz w końcu do kończył zdanie – Morgana! – Nastała chwila ciszy.  
\- W Latverii? I kim ona jest? – Zapytał zdezorientowany Stark, obserwując swoich towarzyszy.  
\- To właśnie z nią sobie nie poradzimy. Jest bardzo silna i nie chodzi mi tu o armię. Ona jest jak ten Asgardzki dzik. – Mruknął smutno Thor. – Raz go zabijesz, zjesz, ale z kości i tak się odrodzi nowy, smaczniejszy i lepszy. – Westchnął blondyn wpatrując się w Tonyego. – Loki podpisał z nią pewnego rodzaju pakt krwi. Jeżeli ona mu pomoże zdobyć tron Asgardu, on będzie zmuszony, aby pomóc jej w objęciu władzy nad Midgardem. – Mężczyzna spojrzał z żalem w górę. – Lokiemu udało się objęcie tronu, ale trwało to nie całych kilka dni… – Szepnął rozgoryczony. – Później ta białogłowa dama zachciała rekompensaty, ale mój brat spalił kontrakt, a ta zrzuciła go z tronu i przywróciła władzę Odynowi… – Mężczyzna spojrzał na przyjaciół. W tedy stało się to… Morgana zagroziła, że znajdzie i zniszczy go, bo ten nie dotrzymał obietnicy. – Thor spojrzał na kapitana.  
\- Thor pomożemy mu wszyscy, mimo tego, jak silna jest Morgana. – Mruknął cicho Kapitan Ameryka, a w oczach blondyna zobaczyli nadzieję. – Ciekawi mnie jeszcze jedno… – Mruknął spokojnie Rogers obserwując swoje obolałe dłonie. – Po co jej te duszę? – Zapytał nie pewnie..  
\- Mam cholerne wrażenie, że to będzie koniec ludzkości i świata, albo w najgorszym przypadku będzie to tylko otworzenie portalu, aby uwolnić jakiegoś potwora, którego znów powstrzymamy.. – Mruknął nagle Stark.  
Bóg piorunów przełknął ślinę i spojrzał na Starka wielkimi, niebieskimi oczami.  
\- To nie możliwe! – Szepnął drżącym z przerażenia głosem  
\- Hej, hej, spokojnie… – Uśmiechnął się szatyn. – Nie mamy pewności czy to właśnie po to jej te dusze…  
\- Gdzie jest Skurge?!  
***  
Morgana leżała na łóżku z uśmieszkiem zadowolenia na ustach. Jej fioletowe, długie włosy były rozrzucone po pościeli. W pewnym momencie, do pomieszczenia wszedł Victor Wan Doom. Podszedł do łoża i usiadł przy kobiecie. Delikatne musnął palcami jej kosmyk włosów.  
\- Udało Ci się? – Zapytał kobiety, obserwując jak Morgana porusza się na łóżku, jak się wyciąga i przywołuje go gestem ręki.  
\- Oczywiście… – Uśmiechnęła się ponętnie. – Mamy wszystko, co potrzebne, aby otworzyć bramy…  
\- To świetnie, co z Amorą? – Zapytał obserwując jak ta siada na łóżku powoli się przeciągając. Kobieta parsknęła śmiechem. Swoje dłonie założyła na boki.  
\- Ona? Ona i tak zdechnie, jak wszyscy… Jak wszystko … – Spojrzała na zielony kryształ, z którego biła czarna, wściekła i jakby mroczna energia. – Prócz nas… Nie bój się, jak wszystko się uda spełnię twoje żądanie i będziesz znów ze swoją rodziną i nie będziesz miał tych blizn… – Dotknęła delikatnie twarzy ukrytej za maską.  
***  
Thor usiadł na łóżku i spojrzał na niebieskie ciało brata, dotknął jego policzka. Loki wyglądał jakby spał. W zasadzie tak było.  
\- Obiecałem, że będę Cię chronił, nie dotrzymałem obietnicy, obiecałem, że będę przy tobie zawsze, zawiodłem, obiecałem, że nigdy Cię nie zostawię, a zostawiłem w największej i najważniejszej chwili, gdy mnie potrzebowałeś…! – Wrzasnął, a po policzku spłynęły mu łzy, ukrył twarz w dłoniach. – Na brodę Odyna! Dlaczego akurat Ciebie to spotkało? – Zapytał tuląc ciało Lokiego do siebie. – Bracie przyrzekam iż Ci przy wrócę duszę. – Szepnął gładząc włosy i policzek brata. W między czasie do pokoju wszedł Tony.  
\- Hej, jak tam?  
\- A jak ma być? – Mruknął załamany blondyn patrząc Starkowi w oczy. Bił od nich żal na własną głupotę, oraz nie pewność.  
\- Będzie dobrze… – Tony usiadł Lokiemu w nogach. – Ile mamy czasu?  
\- Miesiąc… – Szepnął cicho Thor.  
\- To chodźmy potrenować… – Mruknął Stark.  
…******…


	10. Chapter 10

Kapitan Ameryka, wparował do zamku, poszukując Dooma, który szybko tam wpadł. Mężczyzna mógł pójść wszędzie. Szlag! Początkowo się rozejrzał, lecz w końcu wybrał drogę na wprost, zobaczywszy zielony płaszcz Dooma. Niestety nie był to on. Był to Doombot, lecz nie był on sam! Tuż za nim stała setka, może dwie, albo jeszcze więcej podobnych jemu robotów. Na środku pomieszczenia, wzdychając Ciężko siedział nikt inny, jak sam ich stwórca.  
\- Jesteś głupi kapitanie! – Mruknął mężczyzna strzelając w kierunku kapitana mrożonki. Ten jednak szybko odskoczył, a w podłodze została nie wielka dziura. W tym czasie jednak reszta Doombotów została aktywowana.  
***  
Stark otworzył szeroko oczy. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Krew zniknęła, pustka, szkło, którym zostały przebite jego ręce również. Uśmiercona Pepper, jego syn, i ukochany mężczyzna. To wszystko na szczęście zniknęło. Ukazała mu się jego własna sypialnia. Tony natychmiastowo usiadł.  
Widział coś przerażającego. Musi ostrzec Avengersów! Musi… Musi im powiedzieć, co widział, co planuje Morgana! Widział … Diabła!  
\- Jarvis! – Wrzasnął. – Gdzie są Avengersi..?!  
\- W Latverii Sir. Pan Steve Rogers, kazał przekazać, Panu wiadomość, żeby Pan się nie ruszał z wierzy, do momentu zabicia Morgany, bo w przeciwnym wypadku ona również może Pana przejąć. – Powiedziało komputerowe A.I. Geniusz zmarszczył brwi. – Inicjuję, więc zamykanie wszystkich drzwi i okien!   
\- Jarvis! – Syknął cicho. – Otwieraj to natychmiastowo…, – Lecz program nie zareagował! – Jarvis, połącz mnie z Kapitanem… – Rzekł.  
\- Niestety, nie dam rady, wie Pan przecież Sir, że na terenie Latverii jest to nie możliwe.  
Anthony warknął kilka przekleństw, następnie i wyszedł z sypialni.   
***  
Thor odepchnął kopniakiem zwały gruzu, które się na niego zawaliły i uderzył Morganę w twarz Mjölnirem, przez co ta splunęła krwią na ziemię. Jej mina nie była zbyt zadowolona. Sam w to nie wierzył, ale zdawało mu się, że wygrywają. Tak… Wydawało!  
Morgana, znikała przy każdym możliwym ruchu. Każdy jej ruch leczył ją automatyczni e.   
Natasha odleciała gdzieś w bok uderzając głową w mór. Całe jej ciało miało mnóstwo ran, kostium powoli zaczął pękać na jej ciele. Musiała odpocząć. Hawkeye strzelał do fioletowowłosej z wysokości! Thor atakował swym młotem i błyskawicami. Bóg piorunów zobaczył, że ślad po jego młocie został. W pewnym momencie, Doom z okrzykiem wyleciał przez okno. Jak się okazało wyrzucił go Hulk, który z czerwonymi oczami niszczył i miażdżył wszystko, co mus się nawinęło pod ręce!  
Morgana spojrzała na Dooma, a ten skinął jej nie zauważalnie głową.  
\- Hawkeye, uspokój Hulka! – Wrzasnął zirytowany Kapitan do komunikatora, jednocześnie niszcząc kolejnego Doombota. Za nim wskoczyło kilka kolejnych. Thor zaatakował znów Morganę, lecz ta zniknęła.  
Sokole oko, spojrzał na zielonego furiata, który był jego przyjacielem.  
\- Doom! – Syknął wściekle Kapitan przywalając mężczyźnie z całej siły prosto w blaszaną twarz z pięści, w końcu jego tarcza wciąż była zniszczona. Została mu jedynie broń palna i wszystko, co miał dookoła siebie.  
Morgana roześmiała się wrednie. Wzniosła się do góry, lecząc wszystkie rany. Thor upadł zmęczony na kolano i jęknął cicho z bólu. Morgana rzuciła zaczarowanym sztyletem, który rozdzielił się na kilka części. Thor upadł twarzą na ziemie. Czuł krew w ustach, więc wypluł ją.  
Steve poczuł ostry, piekący ból i z krzykiem odskoczył w bok, lecz kolejny Doombot złapał go w ramię zaciskają stalową rękę na nim. Oberwał w twarz. Na jego policzku widniała ohydna, głęboka rana. Mężczyzna zamknął oczy z cierpieniem wypisanym na twarzy.  
\- I tyle po twoich Avengersach! – Spojrzała na kryształ, który zalśnił wściekle. Kobieta wzniosła się do góry i poleciała do zamku. Avengersi uspokoili Hulka, a ten spojrzał na nich wracając do stanu początkowego.  
\- Bruce… – Uśmiechnął się łagodnie Kapitan klepiąc go po ramieniu.  
\- Mamy… mało czasu… – Uspokoił oddech. – Gdzie jest Tony? – Spytał zmęczony szatyn.  
\- Nie ma go tutaj i nie przyjdzie, kazałem Jarvisowi, zamknąć go w wierzy…  
\- To świetnie… – Szepnął. – Ale wątpię, by to go powstrzymało od przybycia…  
***  
W tym czasie Tony siedział w swojej zamkniętej na cztery spusty wierzy, jak roszpunka, czekająca na swego królewicza i konstruował, pisząc coś jednocześnie na klawiaturze.   
\- … Jarvis, bo Cię sformatuje! – Rzucał groźbami, obserwując wiadomości, na ekranie telewizora. W Latverii, potrzebowali jego pomocy. Tego był pewnym… Skończył pisać program do zbroi, przyciskając „enter” na klawiaturze. Zaraz miał ją testować.  
\- Kapitan potrzebuje tarczy sir… – Powiedział, a Tony westchnął kryjąc twarz w dłoniach. Z pozbieranych kawałków zrobił Kapitanowi nową i taką samą tarczę. Bo tak naprawdę tylko to mu zostało po wspomnieniach z drugiej wojny światowej i ojcu, który traktował Rogersa jak drugiego syna.  
Jakby się teraz nad tym zastanowić… Tony czuł się teraz dziwnie, wiedząc, że uprawia seks, jakby z własnym „bratem”?  
Nie!  
Tony pokręcił głową i spojrzał na maskę. Już dawno tak nie był podjarany zbroją. Sęk w tym, że zbroja składała się z magicznych zaklęć. Loki nie dawno dał sobie po eksperymentować na swojej magii, przez co Tony mógł z nim robić dosłownie wszystko… No nie w tym sensie.  
\- Jarvis, jeśli mnie do nich nie wypuścisz, to jak mam mu przekazać tę tarczę. – Jarvis westchnął. – No, odpowiedz, mam mu priorytetem wysłać czy poleconym?  
\- Dobrze Sir, ale jeżeli będę czuł zagrożenie to natychmiastowo zabieram panu kontrole i wracamy do wierzy…  
\- Tak, tak… – Machnął ręką w beztroski sposób. Założył maskę, a ta natychmiast zaczęła ubierać go całego. – Dobra czy wszystko działa?  
\- Sir, ta zbroja posiada inteligentny statut…   
\- Rozumiem i wiem o tym Jarvis. – Mruknął. Zielonooki mówił mu o tym.  
Szatyn pamiętał, jak czarnowłosy, opierał się przed pobraniem próbki jego magii, ale w końcu po jakimś czasie zgodził się i Stark był bardzo usatysfakcjonowany.  
Stark dowiedział się w tedy, iż każda magia, chroni swego właściciela i tak naprawdę żadne zaklęcia nie są stanie dotknąć tej prawdziwej, czystej magii. Dowiedział się również czegoś, co przeważyło szalę, nad pobraniem próbki od czarnoksiężnika. Loki powiedział mu, że jego magia jest tą ostatnią z tych czystych.  
***  
\- Już czas… – Rzuciła fioletowowłosa w kierunku Dooma, który siedział na tronie ją obserwował.  
Kobieta weszła do narysowanego krwią okręgu. Osiem kryształów zalśniło złowrogo, zrywając się z szyi kobiety, a następnie wbijając się w ziemię. W tej sekundzie blask słońca, wpadający przez okno przeszył kryształy, te zaś złowieszczo zalśniły. Zaczęły tworzyć linię, a te łączyć się ze sobą, aż w końcu utworzyły magiczną, nie rozerwalną nić. Tak… Była to ośmioramienna gwiazda. Ostatnie świecidełko również podniosło się z szyi kobiety po chwili zrywając się.  
Morgana przebiła sobie dłoń na wylot i zaczęła szeptać inkantacje, aż w końcu zamknęła oczy i zaczęła oddychać ciężko.  
\- Loki poddaj się… – Syknęła wściekle. – Albo… w sumie wiesz co? –Zaczęła śmiać się jak psychopata. – I tak zdechniesz… Zdechniesz i się nie odrodzisz!– Krzyknęła, a Doom spojrzał z rosnącym przerażeniem na to, co dzieje się z duszami.  
Pod stopami kobiety ukazał się portal, do innego wymiaru. Czerwonoskóry, mężczyzna po prostu z niego wypełznął. Stanął na nogach prosto obserwując fioletowowłosą, która od razu uklęknęła przed nim, na kolano, a następnie zaczęła szeptać drugą inkantacje.  
Wokół nich zaczęły unosić się duszę, tworząc, nie rozerwalną, półprzeźroczystą, magiczną klatkę.   
\- Śmiertelniczko! – Ryknął wściekle diabeł, demonicznym głosem rzucając się po klatce, jednakże ta go powstrzymywała od jakiegokolwiek ruchu czy nawet teleportacji. – Masz tupet, że to właśnie ty mnie przyzywasz… – Zamruczał cicho. – Musisz mieć naprawdę dużo sił, żeby mnie tutaj więzić! – Roześmiał się pogardliwie. – A teraz poważnie. – Złapał ją za szyję i cisnął nią o ściankę, magicznej klatki. Ta, zalśniła złowrogo. – Wiesz, kim jestem?! – Zawarczał zły.  
Zielonooka zaczęła śmiać się. Spojrzała na najsilniejszego demona, następnie, wyszła z kręgu, odwróciła się w kierunku Mephisto i znów zaczęła pleść jakieś zaklęcie, które całkowicie go obezwładniło.  
Czerwonoskóry zawarczał głośno na nią, po czym spojrzał w kierunku Dooma. Ten zaś siedział na tronie, wbijając z szokowany wzrok w Mephisto. Tak… Ten, potwór budził lęk w oczach mężczyzny, od dziecka! Doom miał z nim do czynienia, co roku, gdy chciał uwolnić swoją żonę i syna*, lecz nigdy mu się to nie udawało.  
\- Tak wiem, kim jesteś… – Szepnęła robiąc nie winną minę. – Wiem też, co chcesz zrobić z tym światem… – Zamruczała cicho. – Zniewolić go, bo tak jak wszyscy pragną tego…  
\- Póki Loki ma siły witalne będziesz tu siedział lub Cię wypuszczę i dam Ci duszę Lokiego i czyjąś jeszcze… – Oblizała seksownie wargi. – W zamian za to żądam paktu z tobą.  
\- Doom! – Ryknął wściekle. – Czy to jego ducha chcesz mi oddać? – Zapytał rozbawiony siadając na podłodze. Był szalenie rozbawiony w tym momencie  
\- Morgano, co ty…?! – Morgana wrednie się roześmiała i spojrzała na Dooma rozbawiona.  
\- Byłeś pionkiem, ale obietnicę twą spełnię… – Podeszła do mężczyzny i zdjęła jego maskę, dotykając jego twarzy. Wszystkie blizny zniknęły. Zamknęła oczy i zerknęła na niego. – Jesteś teraz normalny, do rodziny wrócisz teraz… – Pchnęła go na kolana, a diabeł spojrzał na mężczyznę z pogardą.  
\- Myślałem, że będziesz godniejszym przeciwnikiem… Dobrze Morgano wesprę Cię… – Powiedział cicho.  
…******…  
* Żonę i syna – W ironmanie, bajce było wspominane, że Doom miał żonę i dziecko.


	11. Chapter 11

Kapitan Ameryka, wparował do zamku, poszukując Dooma, który szybko tam wpadł. Mężczyzna mógł pójść wszędzie. Szlag! Początkowo się rozejrzał, lecz w końcu wybrał drogę na wprost, zobaczywszy zielony płaszcz Dooma. Niestety nie był to on. Był to Doombot, lecz nie był on sam! Tuż za nim stała setka, może dwie, albo jeszcze więcej podobnych jemu robotów. Na środku pomieszczenia, wzdychając Ciężko siedział nikt inny, jak sam ich stwórca.  
\- Jesteś głupi kapitanie! – Mruknął mężczyzna strzelając w kierunku kapitana mrożonki. Ten jednak szybko odskoczył, a w podłodze została nie wielka dziura. W tym czasie jednak reszta Doombotów została aktywowana.  
***  
Stark otworzył szeroko oczy. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Krew zniknęła, pustka, szkło, którym zostały przebite jego ręce również. Uśmiercona Pepper, jego syn, i ukochany mężczyzna. To wszystko na szczęście zniknęło. Ukazała mu się jego własna sypialnia. Tony natychmiastowo usiadł.  
Widział coś przerażającego. Musi ostrzec Avengersów! Musi… Musi im powiedzieć, co widział, co planuje Morgana! Widział … Diabła!  
\- Jarvis! – Wrzasnął. – Gdzie są Avengersi..?!  
\- W Latverii Sir. Pan Steve Rogers, kazał przekazać, Panu wiadomość, żeby Pan się nie ruszał z wierzy, do momentu zabicia Morgany, bo w przeciwnym wypadku ona również może Pana przejąć. – Powiedziało komputerowe A.I. Geniusz zmarszczył brwi. – Inicjuję, więc zamykanie wszystkich drzwi i okien!  
\- Jarvis! – Syknął cicho. – Otwieraj to natychmiastowo…, – Lecz program nie zareagował! – Jarvis, połącz mnie z Kapitanem… – Rzekł.  
\- Niestety, nie dam rady, wie Pan przecież Sir, że na terenie Latverii jest to nie możliwe.  
Anthony warknął kilka przekleństw, następnie i wyszedł z sypialni.  
***  
Thor odepchnął kopniakiem zwały gruzu, które się na niego zawaliły i uderzył Morganę w twarz Mjölnirem, przez co ta splunęła krwią na ziemię. Jej mina nie była zbyt zadowolona. Sam w to nie wierzył, ale zdawało mu się, że wygrywają. Tak… Wydawało!  
Morgana, znikała przy każdym możliwym ruchu. Każdy jej ruch leczył ją automatyczni e.  
Natasha odleciała gdzieś w bok uderzając głową w mór. Całe jej ciało miało mnóstwo ran, kostium powoli zaczął pękać na jej ciele. Musiała odpocząć. Hawkeye strzelał do fioletowowłosej z wysokości! Thor atakował swym młotem i błyskawicami. Bóg piorunów zobaczył, że ślad po jego młocie został. W pewnym momencie, Doom z okrzykiem wyleciał przez okno. Jak się okazało wyrzucił go Hulk, który z czerwonymi oczami niszczył i miażdżył wszystko, co mus się nawinęło pod ręce!  
Morgana spojrzała na Dooma, a ten skinął jej nie zauważalnie głową.  
\- Hawkeye, uspokój Hulka! – Wrzasnął zirytowany Kapitan do komunikatora, jednocześnie niszcząc kolejnego Doombota. Za nim wskoczyło kilka kolejnych. Thor zaatakował znów Morganę, lecz ta zniknęła.  
Sokole oko, spojrzał na zielonego furiata, który był jego przyjacielem.  
\- Doom! – Syknął wściekle Kapitan przywalając mężczyźnie z całej siły prosto w blaszaną twarz z pięści, w końcu jego tarcza wciąż była zniszczona. Została mu jedynie broń palna i wszystko, co miał dookoła siebie.  
Morgana roześmiała się wrednie. Wzniosła się do góry, lecząc wszystkie rany. Thor upadł zmęczony na kolano i jęknął cicho z bólu. Morgana rzuciła zaczarowanym sztyletem, który rozdzielił się na kilka części. Thor upadł twarzą na ziemie. Czuł krew w ustach, więc wypluł ją.  
Steve poczuł ostry, piekący ból i z krzykiem odskoczył w bok, lecz kolejny Doombot złapał go w ramię zaciskają stalową rękę na nim. Oberwał w twarz. Na jego policzku widniała ohydna, głęboka rana. Mężczyzna zamknął oczy z cierpieniem wypisanym na twarzy.  
\- I tyle po twoich Avengersach! – Spojrzała na kryształ, który zalśnił wściekle. Kobieta wzniosła się do góry i poleciała do zamku. Avengersi uspokoili Hulka, a ten spojrzał na nich wracając do stanu początkowego.  
\- Bruce… – Uśmiechnął się łagodnie Kapitan klepiąc go po ramieniu.  
\- Mamy… mało czasu… – Uspokoił oddech. – Gdzie jest Tony? – Spytał zmęczony szatyn.  
\- Nie ma go tutaj i nie przyjdzie, kazałem Jarvisowi, zamknąć go w wierzy…  
\- To świetnie… – Szepnął. – Ale wątpię, by to go powstrzymało od przybycia…  
***  
W tym czasie Tony siedział w swojej zamkniętej na cztery spusty wierzy, jak roszpunka, czekająca na swego królewicza i konstruował, pisząc coś jednocześnie na klawiaturze.  
\- … Jarvis, bo Cię sformatuje! – Rzucał groźbami, obserwując wiadomości, na ekranie telewizora. W Latverii, potrzebowali jego pomocy. Tego był pewnym… Skończył pisać program do zbroi, przyciskając „enter” na klawiaturze. Zaraz miał ją testować.  
\- Kapitan potrzebuje tarczy sir… – Powiedział, a Tony westchnął kryjąc twarz w dłoniach. Z pozbieranych kawałków zrobił Kapitanowi nową i taką samą tarczę. Bo tak naprawdę tylko to mu zostało po wspomnieniach z drugiej wojny światowej i ojcu, który traktował Rogersa jak drugiego syna.  
Jakby się teraz nad tym zastanowić… Tony czuł się teraz dziwnie, wiedząc, że uprawia seks, jakby z własnym „bratem”?  
Nie!  
Tony pokręcił głową i spojrzał na maskę. Już dawno tak nie był podjarany zbroją. Sęk w tym, że zbroja składała się z magicznych zaklęć. Loki nie dawno dał sobie po eksperymentować na swojej magii, przez co Tony mógł z nim robić dosłownie wszystko… No nie w tym sensie.  
\- Jarvis, jeśli mnie do nich nie wypuścisz, to jak mam mu przekazać tę tarczę. – Jarvis westchnął. – No, odpowiedz, mam mu priorytetem wysłać czy poleconym?  
\- Dobrze Sir, ale jeżeli będę czuł zagrożenie to natychmiastowo zabieram panu kontrole i wracamy do wierzy…  
\- Tak, tak… – Machnął ręką w beztroski sposób. Założył maskę, a ta natychmiast zaczęła ubierać go całego. – Dobra czy wszystko działa?  
\- Sir, ta zbroja posiada inteligentny statut…  
\- Rozumiem i wiem o tym Jarvis. – Mruknął. Zielonooki mówił mu o tym.  
Szatyn pamiętał, jak czarnowłosy, opierał się przed pobraniem próbki jego magii, ale w końcu po jakimś czasie zgodził się i Stark był bardzo usatysfakcjonowany.  
Brązowowdowiedział się w tedy, iż każda magia, chroni swego właściciela i tak naprawdę żadne zaklęcia nie są stanie dotknąć tej prawdziwej, czystej magii. Dowiedział się również czegoś, co przeważyło szalę, nad pobraniem próbki od czarnoksiężnika. Loki powiedział mu, że jego magia jest tą ostatnią z tych czystych.  
***  
\- Już czas… – Rzuciła fioletowowłosa w kierunku Dooma, który siedział na tronie ją obserwował.  
Kobieta weszła do narysowanego krwią okręgu. Osiem kryształów zalśniło złowrogo, zrywając się z szyi kobiety, a następnie wbijając się w ziemię. W tej sekundzie blask słońca, wpadający przez okno przeszył kryształy, te zaś złowieszczo zalśniły. Zaczęły tworzyć linię, a te łączyć się ze sobą, aż w końcu utworzyły magiczną, nie rozerwalną nić. Tak… Była to ośmioramienna gwiazda. Ostatnie świecidełko również podniosło się z szyi kobiety po chwili zrywając się.  
Morgana przebiła sobie dłoń na wylot i zaczęła szeptać inkantacje, aż w końcu zamknęła oczy i zaczęła oddychać ciężko.  
\- Loki poddaj się… – Syknęła wściekle. – Albo… w sumie wiesz co? –Zaczęła śmiać się jak psychopata. – I tak zdechniesz… Zdechniesz i się nie odrodzisz!– Krzyknęła, a Doom spojrzał z rosnącym przerażeniem na to, co dzieje się z duszami.  
Pod stopami kobiety ukazał się portal, do innego wymiaru. Czerwonoskóry, mężczyzna po prostu z niego wypełznął. Stanął na nogach prosto obserwując fioletowowłosą, która od razu uklęknęła przed nim, na kolano, a następnie zaczęła szeptać drugą inkantacje.  
Wokół nich zaczęły unosić się duszę, tworząc, nie rozerwalną, półprzeźroczystą, magiczną klatkę.  
\- Śmiertelniczko! – Ryknął wściekle diabeł, demonicznym głosem rzucając się po klatce, jednakże ta go powstrzymywała od jakiegokolwiek ruchu czy nawet teleportacji. – Masz tupet, że to właśnie ty mnie przyzywasz… – Zamruczał cicho. – Musisz mieć naprawdę dużo sił, żeby mnie tutaj więzić! – Roześmiał się pogardliwie. – A teraz poważnie. – Złapał ją za szyję i cisnął nią o ściankę, magicznej klatki. Ta, zalśniła złowrogo. – Wiesz, kim jestem?! – Zawarczał zły.  
Zielonooka zaczęła śmiać się. Spojrzała na najsilniejszego demona, następnie, wyszła z kręgu, odwróciła się w kierunku Mephisto i znów zaczęła pleść jakieś zaklęcie, które całkowicie go obezwładniło.  
Czerwonoskóry zawarczał głośno na nią, po czym spojrzał w kierunku Dooma. Ten zaś siedział na tronie, wbijając z szokowany wzrok w Mephisto. Tak… Ten, potwór budził lęk w oczach mężczyzny, od dziecka! Doom miał z nim do czynienia, co roku, gdy chciał uwolnić swoją żonę i syna*, lecz nigdy mu się to nie udawało.  
\- Tak wiem, kim jesteś… – Szepnęła robiąc nie winną minę. – Wiem też, co chcesz zrobić z tym światem… – Zamruczała cicho. – Zniewolić go, bo tak jak wszyscy pragną tego, tak i ty go tego chcesz… – Zaśmiała się cicho. – Póki Loki ma siły witalne będziesz tu siedział lub Cię wypuszczę i dam Ci duszę Lokiego i czyjąś jeszcze… – Oblizała seksownie wargi. – W zamian za to żądam paktu z tobą.  
\- Doom! – Ryknął wściekle. – Czy to jego ducha chcesz mi oddać? – Zapytał siadając na podłodze. Był szalenie rozbawiony w tym momencie  
\- Morgano, co ty…?! – Morgana wrednie się roześmiała i spojrzała na Dooma rozbawiona.  
\- Byłeś pionkiem, ale obietnicę twą spełnię… – Podeszła do mężczyzny i zdjęła jego maskę, dotykając jego twarzy. Wszystkie blizny zniknęły. Zamknęła oczy i zerknęła na niego. – Jesteś teraz normalny, do rodziny wrócisz teraz… – Pchnęła go na kolana, a diabeł spojrzał na mężczyznę z pogardą.  
\- Myślałem, że będziesz godniejszym przeciwnikiem… Dobrze Morgano wesprę Cię… – Powiedział cicho.  
…******…

* Żonę i syna – W ironman armored adventure, bajce było wspominane, że Doom miał żonę i dziecko.


	12. Chapter 12

Banner, odetchnął chwilę i znów stał się zielonym przyjacielem, jak to nazwał go wcześniej Steve. Hulk, Hawkeye, Thor i Kapitan Ameryka, ruszyli w kierunku zamku, gdy rozwalili ostatniego klona Morgany oraz Doombota. Thor wcześniej odstawił nie przytomną rudowłosą poza bramy miasta.  
Gdy prawie cała ekipa Avengersów dotarła do miejsca swojego przeznaczenia; wszyscy, jak jeden mąż, przerazili się. Dusza Dooma została dosłownie wessana do ciała czerwonego diabła.  
Mężczyzna oblizał wargi i zaśmiał się.  
\- Nie dobrze… – Szepnął Kapitan, stojąc przez chwilę w miejscu.  
\- Co teraz? – Zapytał Hawkeye.  
\- Mi to wszystko jedno, Hulk lubi miażdżyć. – Zielonoskóry, wpadł na idiotyczny pomysł, żeby rzucić się na Mephistofelesa.  
\- Hulk wracaj tutaj! – Warknął Rogers, ale było już za późno. Thor musiał interweniować! Zamachał Mjöllnirem, aż do momentu, w którym nie zaczęła wytwarzać się błyskawica. Blondwłosy bóg piorunów, rzucił swym młotem w kierunku czerwonoskórego mężczyzny. Ten zdezorientowany wbił się w ścianę wypluwając ducha i trochę krwi. Tak; trafił go w brzuch!  
Przez kilka sekund panowała cisza. Hawkeye wystrzelił kilka strzał w kierunku fioletowowłosej kobiety, a tan złapała strzałę łamiąc ją. Popełniła błąd. Hawkeye, tuż po wojnie z Chitauri poprosił Tonyego i Lokiego, gdy ten przeszedł na dobrą stronę, o Strzały paraliżujące i blokujące magie, po przełamaniu ich na pół lub po trzymaniu ich przez sekundę w dłoni.  
Morgana upadła sparaliżowana. Sokole oko uśmiechnął się zwycięsko, lecz nie miał tego uśmieszku długo na gębie. Chwilę później kobieta zniknęła w kłębach dymu. Pojawiła się milimetr przed mężczyzną. Blondwłosy łucznik otworzył oczy szeroko. Poczuł się dziwnie, sekundę przed tym jak zemdlał.  
Kapitan wyciągnął broń z kabury, umieszczonej na brązowym pasku, który był na brzuchu, a następnie wystrzelił kilka pocisków w plecy kobiety. Ta ze śmiechem szaleńca odwróciła się w jego kierunku. Mężczyzna zacisnął oczy, aby ta nie złapała go w swoją magiczną „klatkę”. Usłyszał jak szkło się sypie, a kobieta z dzikim okrzykiem, cofa się odskakując w tył. To był naprawdę charakterystyczny dźwięk. Jakby coś głośno huknęło.  
Steve uchylił ostrożnie powieki. Morgana siedziała tyłkiem w murze.  
Tak… Sprawcą tego całego zamieszania, był nikt inny jak się okazało Anthony Stark, który wleciał w samo centrum walki, przez okno, rozbijając je w drobny mak. Uderzył całą mocą w Morganę oraz Mephisto. Dwójka złoczyńców otworzyła szeroko oczy. Czarownica, pałająca czarną magią swymi dłońmi zrzuciła zwały litosferycznego gruzu.  
Stark zrobił coś dziwnego. Stał się na chwilę przeźroczysty, a sekundę później już zaciskał mocno rękę na szyi morgany. Ta jednak zniknęła śmiejąc się głośno.  
\- Tęskniliście!? – Krzyknął z rosnącym rozbawieniem. – Thor, łap za kryształ! – Krzyknął, widząc, że ów jarzący się na wściekły, czarnozielony kolor klejnot nie jest pilnowany przez nikogo. – Leć, do Avengers Tower! Kapitanie trzymaj… – Rzucił w kierunku Steva jego tarczą. – Zajmij się tym Panem w czerwieni, Hulk pomóż mu! Ja się zabawię z tą „pięknością”. – Rzucił z ironią mężczyzna.. Zerwał połączenie z kryształem, a klatka po prostu się rozpadła.  
\- T-Tony? – Szepnął cicho zaskoczony Amerykański super żołnierz. Thor, natychmiast wykonał polecenie.  
\- Mmm?– Zamruczał cicho i lekko seksownie puszczając oczko do swojego ukochanego. – Wiem, wiem, stęskniłeś się.. – Zaśmiał się cicho z lekkim erotyzmem.  
\- Ta zbroja, to…  
\- Tak, jest zasilana magią Lokiego. – Zaśmiał się cicho Tony. – Wiesz, to taki dar od niego, na wypadek, gdyby ze świrował, tak jak ta fioletowa krowa… – Wskazał dłonią za siebie, gdzie właśnie się pojawiła Morgana. – A nie, przepraszam, „piękność”!  
\- Wiesz, porównanie Morgany do Milki to raczej średni pomysł. – Mruknął Kapitan. Tony uderzył ponownie iluzoryczną postać, przeklinając cicho.  
\- Tak, wiem Rogers, zajmij się w końcu drugim problem… – Mruknął spokojnie. – Osz kurwa mać! – Zacisnął zęby na dolnej wardze i odskoczył w tył, uderzając plecami o ścianę. Wypuścił kilka magicznych salw ze swojej zbroi. Morgana znów zniknęła pojawiając się dwa centymetry przed nim. – Sorry słonko, nie gustuję w fioletowych Milkach… Wolę dobrze zaopatrzone blondynki oraz blondynów o szerokich barach… – Powiedział z rozbawieniem.  
\- CO?! – Krzyknęła zdezorientowana i to był jej błąd. Tony uderzył ją z unibeam’u. Kobieta nie zdążyła uciec!  
\- Jak że mi przykrooo… – Zrobił minę, jak zawodowy aktor; żałosną, z dodatkiem świetnie udawanego smutku. – Hm… Myślisz, że ojciec Thora, się ucieszy na taki dar? – Mruknął Stark. Kobieta, miała spalone włosy; skórę ramion i trochę sukienki. – No wiesz pieczony befsztyk i te sprawy. Będzie, co dać nas stół.  
\- Tony jesteś okropny!  
\- Ja? – Uniósł brew. – Wolisz krwisty czy bardziej podsmażony?  
\- Zostaje wegetarianinem! Poza tym omawiamy teraz kolacje czy walczymy? – Zapytał złośliwie Kapitan, za co oberwał w pośladek.  
\- Menu jest otwarte dwadzieścia cztery na siedem. – Otworzył maskę i gwałtownie pocałował Kapitana. – To jak?  
Tarcza Kapitana odbiła się rykoszetem od ścian, trafiła w głowę Mephisto, a Hulk radośnie, jakby był na łące z kwiatami, zaczął hasać, jak dwustukilogramowa, – ale jednak – sarenka*, po kręgosłupie czerwonego faceta.  
\- Najpierw dokończmy tę zabawę i możemy iść na kolację. Ale ja wybieram menu! – Zastrzegł natychmiastowo blondyn.  
\- Nie odeślecie Mephisto beze mnie… – Powiedziała nagle kobieta bawiąc się, czachą przy jej sukni. Tony dostrzegł to i szybko odpalił strzałę w kierunku jednej z nich. Kobieta z bólu wrzasnęła. Stark zrozumiał teraz, że właśnie one dawały jej siłę**, więc zniszczył je wszystkie. Zostawił jej jedną.  
\- Odeślij go… – Wskazał ręką na czerwonoskórego mężczyznę, który był co raz bardziej wbijany w podłogę, przez tylne kończyny Hulka, który dalej po nim hasał.  
\- Nie… – Prychnęła chłodno. – W sumie to, co on mnie obchodzi?! – Rzuciła, a Tony spojrzał na nią spod maski. – Radźcie sobie z nim sami. – Ziemia już należy do mnie…  
***  
Thor wylądował na balkonie Avengers Tower i ruszył do pokoju gościnnego, gdzie leżał jego ukochany brat. Loki był pod kołdrą. Thor czytał, kiedyś w starych księgach jak oddać komuś jego własną duszę. Był to potwornie trudny zabieg. Nie mógł zbić kryształu, bo duch rozproszyłaby się po wszystkich krainach dziewięciu światów. Nie mógł też zrobić tego na zasadzie odwrotnego zaklęcia, bo nie był nawet w połowie magiem. W sumie mógłbym przywołać córkę Lokiego, pomyślał.  
Westchnął smętnie. To też nie było proste, musiałby mieć sporo sił, aby utrzymać córkę czarnego diabła, jak to często nazywał go Ironman w ryzach spokoju. Był też jeszcze jeden sposób, aby Loki mógł powiedzmy wrócić do życia. Był prostszy i gwarantował sto procent udania, ale Thor musiałby znaleźć osobę, którą Loki kochał. A kochał żonę i córkę.  
Chociaż jego ciało było tutaj, dusza była zamknięta w klejnocie.  
Czas się kończył, możliwości również. Blondwłosy bóg piorunów przeszedł dwa razy pokój, jego peleryna załopotała ostro. W końcu westchnął i opadł tyłkiem na łóżko czarnowłosego.  
\- Bracie… – Szepnął cicho wzdychając. Ciało Lokiego umierało. Thor kochał brata i na wszystkich Bogów Asgardu, nie chciał dopuścić do śmierci brata!  
Znów przemierzył pokój w kółko.  
\- Heimdall! – Krzyknął blondyn. – Otwórz Bifrost do Helheimu! – Dokończył. Wrota się otworzyły. – Już dobrze, bracie, zobaczysz, uratuję tym razem ja Ciebie… – Szepnął cicho. Przekraczając wrota do krainy umarłych.  
***  
Stark uderzył kobietę w twarz, a ta odparła magicznym atakiem, przez które Antony zaczął sam siebie bić. Zacisnęła zęby. Krew spłynęła z jej dolnej wargi. Tak… Była bardzo zmęczona. Wstała, zachwiała się i upadła na kolana drżąc na ciele.  
\- Ziemia jest moja! – Ciało Morgany wzniosło się do góry. Magia z impetem odbiła się od okrągłej sali, tworząc wyrwę. Avengersi poczuli ból w sercach, ale nie trwało to długo, ponieważ...  
***  
Thor podszedł do Pani umarłych. Upadł na jedno kolano. Z oczu spłynęły mu łzy. Opar  
\- Thorze. Synu Odyna, wiele ryzykujesz, przychodząc do mego królestwa z Midgardu.. Musisz być w naprawdę wielkich tarapatach, mam racje? – Zapytała Hel, unosząc piękną pół dziecięcą twarz, a pół zrobioną z mięsa i odstających tu i ówdzie kości. Jej ciało pokrywał czarno-zielony lateksowy strój. Młoda kobieta oparła się wygodniej o tron.  
\- Witaj Pani umarłych. Masz racje, przybywam tutaj po pomoc. – Zwiesił głowę.  
\- Wyczuwam obawę w tobie, Wujku.. – Szepnęła smętnie kobieta, zmieniając się w nastoletnią formę.  
\- Hel, kochanie twój ojciec umiera… – Powiedział cicho.  
\- Jego serce wciąż biję, ale nie wyczuwam duszy… – Powiedziała pół szeptem, pół normalny głosem nastolatka. Leniwie wstała z tronu osadzonego na środku łąki z kwiatami. Zaczęła snuć się w kierunku Thora. – Gdzie on jest? – Zapytała nagle.  
\- Na Midgardzie… – Powiedział. – Błagam Cię, pomóż mu, Hel to twój ojciec! – Krzyknął ze łzami w oczach.  
\- To nie moja działka, gromowładny.. – Mruknęła gładząc jego policzek. – Musi to być ktoś, kto go kocha, ze wzajemnością i do tego żyję… – Powiedziała lekko rozbawiona.  
\- Lecz na Midgardzie wciąż pamiętają, jego złe czyny i raczej wszyscy go nienawidzą prócz… Prócz mnie. – Bóg piorunów otworzył szeroko oczy. – Nie, to nie możliwe…! – Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się łagodnym uśmiechem dziecka. – Spiesz się … – Zachichotała cichutko. – Bo i ty zostaniesz pozbawiony życia. – Mruknęła.  
Thor wziął sobie do serca słowa Hel, a następnie wycofał się. Ruszył do portalu, który Heimdall otworzył, po zawołaniu odpowiedniej prośby. Przeszedł przez niego i usiadł obok brata.  
Serce blondyna zabiło szybciej, gdy wsunął sobie kryształ między rozchylone usta. W następnej chwili pocałował wargi młodego boga kłamstw. Aparatura zaczęła wyć. Ciało Lokiego umarło!  
…******…

*Wyobraziłam to sobie. Zielona sarenka hahaha!  
** Według mnie ona swoją moc kumuluje w tych czachach.


	13. Chapter 13

Kryształ rozbłysnął przez kilka sekund. Thor całował brata jeszcze przez chwilę, lecz nie trwało to długo. Zerknął na czarnowłosego. Niebiesko-sina, Jötuńska, skóra nie zniknęła. Była cały czas.  
Aparatura pokazywała długą, poziomą kreskę. Minęła naprawdę dłuższa chwila nim blondwłosy, Bóg Piorunów, zorientował się, co się dzieje. Nie wiedział, co ma robić. Wiedział, że go kocha.  
Niebieskooki krzyknął. Ten krzyk był przepełniony bólem i strachem! Tak, Thor bał się. Czuł przerażenie na myśl, że jego brat… Nie! Loki nie mógł umrzeć, prawda?! Thor Nie wierzył w to co się dzieje. Łzy płynęły mu po policzkach.  
Jak on wielki, Bóg Piorunów miał sobie poradzić z utratą ukochanego, młodszego brata. Odkąd pamiętał, Loki był przy nim!. Nienawidził go chodź, tak naprawdę kochał. Zazdrościł, lecz podziwiał jego czyny.  
To nie mogła być prawda! Jego brat nie żyje. Thor zaczął obwiniać siebie samego, jakby przybył chwilę wcześniej to… toto mogło skończyć się inaczej. Zacisnął dłonie w pięści i uderzył w materac.  
\- Loki, błagam nie mogłeś umrzeć! – Wrzasnął uchylając usta w niemym rozpaczliwym krzyku.  
Łzy spływały mu po policzkach, ciurkiem znacząc sobie drogę do ogolonej nieco brody, te spadły na wargi Lokiego. Miał martwe ciało brata na kolanach. Kołysał się z nim tak przez chwilę, a później wstał z łóżka. Blondyn zerknął na zegar, wiszący na ścianie. 01:03, trzeba będzie poinformować Avengersów, że Loki nie żyje. Wyłączył aparaturę, sztucznie podtrzymującą życie jego kochanego brata, a następnie odpiął kable z ciała Lokiego. Wciąż płakał. Usiadł przy nim znów.  
\- Hel, błagam oddaj mi brata! – Wrzasnął, lecz nic się nie stało. Chciał krzyczeć, lecz wielka gula ugrzęzła mu w gardle. Wzywana dziewczyna zmaterializowała się przed blondwłosy Bogiem Piorunów.. – Hel! – Mężczyzna zerwał się z łóżka, tuląc dziecko do siebie i gładząc je po głowie. Ta się szarpnęła i podbiegła do ojca, a następnie krzyknęła rozpaczliwe: „Tatusiu! Obudź się!”. Lecz i to nie pomogło. Sina skóra Lokiego nie zmieniła stanu. Nie poruszył się. – Dlaczego tu jesteś? – Zapytał zaskoczony.  
\- Muszę Ci powiedzieć, iż u mnie jego duszy nie ma… – Mała dziewczynka odwróciła się przodem do gromowładnego, a następnie ukryła się w jego silnych ramionach.  
\- Jak to możliwe?! – Zapytał zdołowany i zdezorientowany Thor.  
\- Nie wiem, wujku… – Szepnęła smętnie. – Lecz wydaje mi się, że coś jest nie tak z jego magią… Uważam, że tatuś żyje…  
***  
Nagle pojawiła się chmura dymu. Szkło z okien rozpadło się, raniąc śmiertelnych Avengersów. Mściciele zaczęli upadać na kolana ciągnięci dziwną siłą.  
Kapitan Ameryka miał rozwalone przez szkło kolano, prócz tego krew płynęła z jego głowy, rąk i klatki piersiowej. Drżał na ciele. Tony ledwo stał na nogach. Chyba ta suka złamała mu lewą nogę i prawą rękę. Maska szatyna była połamana i leżała obok niego. Nie dawał rady. Stark upadł na ziemię. Rozchylił usta patrząc przed siebie. Hulk został sprowadzony do parteru już jakiś czas temu i tak klęczał. Nawet z jego ciała leciała czerwona posoka, co było dziwne. Zielonoskóry wrzasnął zdruzgotany i bardzo zdezorientowany. Hawkeye z rozwaloną głową początkowo opierał się o ścianę, ale dziwna siła ściągała go jednak do dołu.  
Kobieta, posiadając nawet jedną czachę była cholernie silna, lecz już jakiś czas po tym jak Morgana dostała wścieklizny i piany na pysku zacisnęła ich w magicznej klatce. Jej czary zaczęły sprawiać jej problemy. Zachowywała się jakby dostała wirusa komputerowego, ze wskazaniem na to, aby wyniszczać administratora danej jednostki centralno-sieciowej.  
\- Cz-czyż ta-ka pozycja nie jest wam pisana, od początku? – Zapytała retorycznie Morgana, śmiejąc się. Patrzyła na mężczyzn, a jej oczy zrobiły się białe. Biła od nich wściekłość i nienawiść. Fioletowowłosa kobieta, zaczęła magiczną inkantacje, otwierając dłonie. Z nich zaczęła ulatywać z wolna magia. Kobieta szarpnęła się w tył wyglądając wręcz agonalnie. Wyrzuciła ręce w bok. Avengersi zaczęli odczuwać dziwny błogostan, a zarazem nienawiść, strach oraz ból.  
Ciała Avengersów odmawiały im posłuszeństwa.  
Kobieta otworzyła oczy i zaskoczona krzyknęła imię czarnowłosego Boga Kłamstw…  
***  
Po jakimś czasie Hel zniknęła zostawiając Thora i ciało Lokiego samym sobie. Łzy spłynęły po policzkach Boga piorunów. Tak… Szlochał skrywając twarzy w zgięciu szyi brata.  
Thor sam nie wiedział ile tak tulił ukochane ciał czarnowłosego, odpięte od wszelkich, cholernych kabli. Blond włosy bóg piorunów otworzył szeroko oczy. Skóra Asgardzkiego księcia zaczęła zmieniać barwę z tej niebiesko-sinej, Jötuńskiej na niebieskofioletową, aż w końcu posiadała odcień, białego, słodkiego mleka z tubki. Zielonooki wymamrotał coś tak cicho, że tylko naprawdę dobry słuch mógłby to wyłapać.  
\- W… wody… – Jęknął cicho Loki patrząc na mężczyznę zdezorientowany. Zaczął mrugać parę razy, aż jego wzrok zaczął wracać do normalności.  
Thor tym razem, ze szczęścia rozpłakał się i objął go delikatnie. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że jego brat wciąż żyje.  
\- Za sekundę wracam braciszku!  
Loki prychnął na to stwierdzenie.  
\- Idiota… – Powiedział cichym, zachrypniętym tonem głosem, czarnowłosy,.  
Thor wybiegł z pokoju bardzo szybko. Chwilę później wrócił z powrotem do pomieszczenia. W ręce dzierżył szklankę z upragnionym, przez Lokiego płynem. Oczy Lokiego błagały wręcz o łyka tej cudownej cieczy. Blondwłosy bóg piorunów wsunął delikatnie rękę pod kark brata, aby pomóc mu się napić. Czarnowłosy uniósł dłoń do szklanki i wziął ją. Po sekundzie czuł, jak zimny napój łagodzi jego własne struny głosowe. Loki zamruczał, jak kot i ukrył się przez chwilę w ramionach brata. Zajęło mu to dłuższą chwilę lecz w końcu zaczął rozumieć, gdzie się znajduję. Odsunął się od mężczyzny.  
\- Co ja tu robię? – Jęknął trzymając się za głowę. Wszystko powoli zaczęło mu się przy pominąć. Walka, ukradnięcie duszy… I… I co było dalej?! Loki otworzył szeroko oczy. Rozpaczliwie starał przypomnieć sobie, co się stało później. Łzy napłynęły mu do oczu. – Co… Co się stało?! – Wrzasnął siadając tak gwałtownie, że aż mu się w głowie zakręciło. Całe pseudo posiłki, jakie dostawał w kroplówkach podeszły mu do gardła. Loki zaczął wymiotować krwią i żółcią na pościel. Rozchylił usta w niedowierzaniu.  
\- Hej, hej spokojnie! – Blondyn poklepał go po plecach w ostrożny sposób. – Spokojnie przenieśliśmy Cię do łóżka z Tonym.. – Mruknął, siadając obok kłamcy.  
\- Czy Anthony uruchomił zbroje magiczną?! – Krzyknął, niemalże czując jak wszystkie siły do niego wracają…  
\- Tak…  
\- To dla tego Cię słyszałem, lecz nie mogłem się leczyć..  
Loki podniósł się z łóżka, lecz po chwili zachwiał się i upadł twarzą w umięśniony tors brata. Loki zadrżał. Nie raz widział brata nago. Głównie gdy był czas na polowania, a gdy wracali z nich blondyn zawsze brał kąpiele z bratem i innymi mężnymi wojami. Cóż Loki nie przepadał za taką formą rozrywki, lecz czuł się zmuszany przez niebieskie oczy, pewnego księcia Asgardu.  
Blondyn gwałtownie objął czarnowłosego w pasie. Był to naprawdę delikatny uścisk wielkich, męskich rąk. Czarnowłosy uniósł głowę i zerknął na twarz Thora. Czule pocałował wargi blondyna, a ten oddał ten pocałunek. Blondyn po chwili rozchylił usta Lokiego, a ten spłoszony uciekł ustami w bok. W jego oczach dało się zobaczyć lęk! Czarnowłosy odskoczył gwałtownie w tył, potknął się, a następnie upadł tyłkiem na łóżko.  
\- J… ja przepraszam! – Powiedział zaskoczony własnym zachowaniem Thor.  
Czarnowłosy leżał przez chwilę na łóżku. Nie mogło to do niego dotrzeć. On właśnie pocałował własnego brata?! Właściwie to nie byli braćmi, a Loki był w pewnym sensie adoptowany. Mężczyzna dopiero po jakimś czasie, że Odyn w cale go nie, nienawidzi, a wręcz przeciwnie. Chyba midgard mnie rozmiękcza, pomyślał Loki. Loki musiał odsunąć na razie myśli od tego pocałunku.  
\- Gdzie reszta, Avengersów? – Zapytał Loki, a Thor westchnął i odpowiedział:  
\- Walczą z Morganą..  
\- Co takiego?! Czemu nie jesteś z nimi?! – Warknął.  
\- Bo chciałem Cię uratować? – Prychnął cicho gromowładny.  
\- Rozumiem Thor.. – Nastała chwila ciszy. – Dam radę ją zabić… – Powiedział spokojnie, wstając z łóżka.  
\- Martwię się, Loki… – Mruknął cicho blondyn.  
\- Wiem, Thorze… – Westchnął cicho zielonooki.  
\- Bracie ja…  
\- Chodźmy… – Mruknął Loki przerywając blondynowi. Loki, otworzył przejście do Latverii i przeszedł przez nie, a za nim przeszedł Thor. Morgana właśnie miała uderzyć jakimś zaklęciem w Avengersów, ale Loki przyjął czar na siebie. Fioletowowłosa kobieta zaśmiała się mrocznie.  
\- Ten czar jest nie do zdjęcia! – Krzyknęła rozbawiona. Thor rozwalił jej ostatnią czachę.  
Kobieta wrzasnęła i upadła na kolana. Z ciała Morgany wydobyło się cholerne tornado. Fioletowa magia uderzyła mężczyzn. Ci z całej siły rąbnęli głowami w ściany po swoich bokach. Anthony niemalże natychmiastowo przywołał zapasową zbroję, którą miał na pokładzie Quinjeta. Gdy ta tylko do niego przybyła, mężczyzna wskoczył do niej prawie jak sarenka, pomimo jakich kol wiek urazów. Szatyn użył prawie natychmiastowo siły odrzutowej, a następnie chwycił Steve'a i Clinta, jednocześnie mając nadzieję, że Hulk sobie poradzi, a Thor i Loki wyjdą portalem i spotkają się w Avengers Tower.  
Anthony nie widział niczego! Ekran jego hełmu wyłączył się z powodu setek zakłóceń. To była tylko zwykła magia! Nie… To była felerna, czysta, nieskazitelna energia, a sam Tony wiedział już, dlaczego została wywołana. Ironman zdołał zobaczyć jeszcze jak blondwłosy Bóg Piorunów łapię Lokiego w pasie.  
\- Ziemia… Jest… Moja! – Ryknęła kobieta z epicentrum całego tego zdarzenia. Tony starał się ruszyć choćby o krok, lecz nie dał rady.  
\- Magia zabije nas wszystkich! Thor, musisz mnie puścić!  
\- Nie ma takiej opcji! – Ryknął niebieskooki.  
\- Thor! Zaufaj mi bracie! – Ryknął mężczyzna, a blondyn stanął jak wryty. Ostatni raz, gdy Loki tak się do niego zwrócił, wszyscy jego wojownicy, przeżyli, ale sam Loki był w opłakanym stanie! Ledwo przeżył.  
\- Dobrze, lecz musisz mi przyrzec, że przeżyjesz! – Loki pocałował Thora. Otworzył trzy portale. Dwa do Avengers Tower, jeden do Quinjeta. – Idźcie! – Wrzasnął Loki. Patrząc na brata i magicznie wpychając go do portalu, powiedział:  
\- Dobrze… Do zobaczenia!  
Loki zamknął portale i rąbnął Morgane w twarz zza ciśniętej pięści. Zielono-czarna magia uderzyła z całej siły w fioletowowłosą kobietę. Ta rozchyliła usta, wrzeszcząc z bólu. Kobieta oberwała prosto w serce. Przez jej klatkę piersiową przebił się promień magii. Kobieta zerknęła tam wielkimi oczami. Na skórze poczęły pokazywać się siateczki żyłek i kilka naście tysięcy, starych, bolesnych krwiaków. Zaczęły przechodzić przez jej czoło, wargi, nos, który zaczął pękać jak kamień na wietrze. Miała je dosłownie wszędzie. Loki rozczapierzył palce, a magia rozerwała jej ciało na drobne kawałeczki.  
\- Ziemia nigdy nie będzie twoja! – Syknął lodowato mężczyzna. Krew obryzgała jego ciało.  
…******…


	14. Chapter 14

Thor, westchnął. Przeszedł kilka razy po wielkiej kuchni, po czym podszedł do okna. Wrócił przez portal już kilka godzin temu, a Lokiego wciąż nie było. Thor zerknął na zegar. 04:02:42 PM!  
A jeśli coś mu się stało?! Thor usiadł na krześle, ale nie usiedział tam długo. 43…  
Tik, tak, tik, tak, tik, tak, tik, tak, tik, tak, tik, tak… 44  
Gdzie jesteś? Martwię się…  
Tik, tak, tik, tak, tik, tak, tik, tak, tik, tak, tik, tak… 45  
Tik, tak, tik, tak, tik, tak, tik, tak, tik, tak, tik, tak… 46   
Nic mu nie będzie. Nie będzie, prawda?! Blondyn znów przemierzył kuchnie.  
Tik, tak, tik, tak, tik, tak, tik, tak, tik, tak, tik, tak… 47  
Westchnął rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. Chyba się czegoś napiję…  
Tik, tak, tik, tak, tik, tak, tik, tak, tik, tak, tik, tak… 48  
Nie lubię tego zegaraa!  
Tik, tak, tik, tak, tik, tak, tik, tak, tik, tak, tik, tak… 49!  
Tik, tak, tik, tak, tik, tak, tik, tak, tik, tak, tik, tak… 50…  
Thor rozwalił cholerny odmierzać czasu za pomocą swego młota i usatysfakcjonowany. Podszedł do lodówki, ale okazało się, że był tam tylko ser i stara zapleśniała pizza. Nie spodziewał się takiego widoku. Akurat miał ochotę na jakiś sok jabłkowy. Blondyn przeklął siarczyście i wsparł się na dłoniach obserwując, jak krajobraz zaczyna się zmieniać. Nie umiał usiedzieć w miejscu.  
Nagle drzwi się otworzyły i niebieskooki bóg piorunów wyszedł ciekaw skona korytarz. Miał nadzieje, że to jego młodszy brat. Niestety nie był to Loki, a Avengersi, którzy wnosili dwie nie przytomne osoby.  
\- Na oko Heimdalla, co? – Zapytał niespokojnie blondwłosy bóg piorunów, widząc drugą nie przytomną osobę. Pierwszą sam, osobiście odnosił, drugą widział raz omdlałą, a raz już wy budzoną. Thor westchnął cicho. Kapitan niósł rudowłosą kobietę, a Tony łucznika.  
\- Nasze sokole oko, zemdlało… – Mruknął Tony, który miał połowicznie założoną zbroje. – Musimy zanieść ich do pokoju. – Powiedział, a później zaniósł blondyna do pokoju, a jego kochanek ruszył za nim.  
Natasha zaczęła się powoli wybudzać, ale miała wciąż rozwaloną głowę, z której wciąż lała się bezlitośnie krew.   
Hulk wszedł jako ostatni, po czym zmienił się w swoją ludzką postać. Zerknął na swoje rany, które w powolny, acz bardzo bolesny sposób zaczęły się leczyć. Po chwili jednak ruszył do łazienki, po czym wziął ze sobą apteczkę z arsenałem leków, bandaży, igieł, gazików oraz innych różnych medykamentów.  
Rudowłosa syknęła cicho z bólu, siadając na łóżku i trzymając się za bolącą głowę.  
\- Co się stało? – Spytała.  
\- Dostałaś ostry łomot… – Wyszczerzył się Stark. Jej wzrok został utkwiony w nieprzytomnym blondynie siedzącym teraz obok niej.  
\- Jezu, co z nim?  
\- Nic, po prostu stracił jakieś… dwa i trochę litra krwi, ale spoko, twoja miłość będzie żyć… – Powiedział Stark spokojnie-rozbawionym tonem. Banner sięgnął do apteczki i wyciągnął z niej dwie strzykawki oraz dwa pojemniczki z jakimś płynem. Mężczyzna napuścił roztwór do strzykawek.  
\- Natasha, nie ruszaj się, bo igłę złamię… – Powiedział Bruce, mrużąc przez chwile oczy. Substancja miała zielonkawobłękitną barwę.  
\- Co to? – Zapytała osłabiona.  
\- To z katalizowana wersja izotopu związku chemicznego, na bazie mojej i krwi Hulka, która ma na celu zneutralizowanie bólu i przyspieszenie twojego leczenia…  
\- O! W końcu udało Ci się to zrobić, to niesamowite… – Powiedział Stark.  
\- Tak… – Zaśmiał się radośnie, Banner, ale szybko się skrzywił. Szczęka mu się jeszcze nie zrosła. – I testowałem to przecież na tobie, ale byłeś tak nie zwykle zalany, że nawet nie poczułeś, że masz rozwaloną głowę.  
Podał lek kobiecie, a ta otworzyła szeroko oczy przez chwilę patrząc na nich nic nierozumiejącym wzrokiem. Rudowłosa kobieta, krzyknęła z bólu przez kilka sekund, po jakimś czasie zemdlała. Jej głowa i inne, pocięte części ciała zrosły się.  
\- Tony… – Mruknął Kapitan Ameryka prosto do ucha szatyna.  
\- Hm? – Brązowooki zerknął na kochanka przez ramię, po czym delikatnie, jakby był w transie musnął wargi kochanka.  
\- Kocham Cię… – Mruknął niskim tonem głosu, bawiąc się przez chwilę kosmykiem włosów Starka.  
\- Ja Ciebie bardziej… – Brązowowłosy Już chciał pogłębić ten pocałunek, lecz Rogers odsunął się od niego i zaczął sprzątać.  
Szatyn oparł się o ścianę i westchnął cicho. Morgana została pokonana przez Boga kłamstwa i oszustwa! Tony do tej pory nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Jego brązowe oczy świdrowały przez jakiś czas kapitana, który sprzątał właśnie krew na podłodze.  
\- Brakuje Ci tylko czarnobiałej sukieneczki i diademiku z papieru..  
\- Sugerujesz, bym pracował, jako pokojówka?  
\- Sugeruję byś pracował, jako moja sex-pokojówka? Oh! Skarbie… Kocham jak się rumienisz… – Zamruczał seksownie Tony odpychając się dłońmi od ściany. Podszedł do mężczyzny.  
\- Zamiast tak stać i gapić się beztrosko na moją pupę to pomógłbyś sprzątać.  
\- Ale twoja pupa jest bardzo kusząca… – Zamruczał cicho, wręcz erotycznie Stark, podchodząc do blondyna i klepiąc go w tyłek.   
W między czasie obudzili się Natasha i Hawkeye. Thor przemierzył kilka razy cały salon, aż w końcu ciężko opadł na kanapę, po czym w końcu odważył się spytać.   
\- Cz-czy mój brat wrócił z wami? – Był niespokojny, pełen obaw. Czekał tylko na brata. Thor wiedział, że musi porozmawiać z nim i cholera jasna! Wiedział, że mu samemu się ta rozmowa nie spodoba i bał się jej rezultatów.  
\- Niestety, nie, ale nie martw się zaraz pewnie wróci… – Powiedział spokojnie Amerykański super heros, podnosząc się z kolan, ponieważ w takiej pozycji szorował, od dawna już niemytą podłogę.  
\- Mhm… Martwię się…  
\- Pewnie, gdzieś odpoczywa, wiesz, co złego to diabli nie biorą… – Szatyn, zwany Ironmanem puścił mu oczko. – Czy jakoś tak…  
\- Ehh… Ale i tak się niepokoję przyjaciele… – Spojrzał w okno, po czym westchnął. Mam nadzieję, że nic Ci nie jest bracie, pomyślał Thor.  
***  
Minęły dwa dni, Thor właśnie bardzo wyżywał się na Sali treningowej, gdy nagle Loki prze teleportował się centralnie przed niego i Thor omal nie uderzył go w twarz.  
\- Na brodę Odyna…! – Krzyknął, wypuszczając Mjölnir z dłoni, a następnie łapiąc czarnowłosego młodzieńca, w taki sposób, że jego ręce zwisały po obu stronach jego szyi. Loki był praktycznie bezwładny.  
\- Ja… Zabiłem Dooma i Mephisto… Ale… Doom, rzucił na mnie zaklęcie, którego nie zdołałem odbić. Szlak! Nawet nie wiem czymże była ta czarna magia! – Nie dokończył, bo zacisnął usta w cienką linię i pozieleniał na całej twarzy. Thor biegiem zaniósł go do łazienki, a czarnowłosy zaczął wymiotować. Loki zwracał głównie krew i żółć. Gdy skończył blondyn pomógł mu wstać i zabrał go do windy, a następnie do swojej sypialni, gdzie rozebrał go z poniszczonych i pociętych, czarnozielono-złotych ubrań. Teraz Loki leżał nagi, obolały i… Bardzo senny.  
\- Nie zasypiaj, dobra? – Zapytał, a ten pokiwał głową.  
\- Mów do mnie. Zaraz przyjdę, muszę zrobić Ci kąpiel… – Rzekł, po czym pobiegł do łazienki. Czarnowłosy całą swoją siłą woli starał się mamrotać coś do blondyna, ale szło mu to beznadziejnie i chyba kilka raz wyznała mu miłość… Nie! Do tego nie mogło dojść! On jako upadły książę, doznający przemiany w istny huragan, niesamowitego zła,, ponownie zmieniający się w chodzący ideał, aż w końcu… Zakochuję się we własnym przybranym bracie. Ja pierdole, ja serio to powiedziałem?  
Thor wrócił do pokoju. Był równie nagi, co on i wziął zielonookiego na ręce, a następnie po przemierzeniu dystansu kilku metrów stali w łazience. Bóg piorunów włożył brata do wanny, a ten w końcu doznał ukojenie w chłodno-letniej wodzie, którą tak bardzo kochali razem w dzieciństwie. Thor zamknął drzwi a nieco, później dołączył do niego. Usiadł za bratem, nic nie mówiąc.  
Loki wciągnął ze świstem oddech do płuc wypuszczając go po jakimś czasie. Serce zabiło mu bardzo mocno. Czarnowłosy powoli czuł jak siły mu wracają, po jakimś czasie był wstanie przekręcić się przodem na kolanach Thora i… To było by na tyle… Później Loki poczuł nieznośne pieczenie w okolicy, brzucha, które rozchodziło się dzikimi falami, co raz wyżej i wyżej…  
Thor, spróbował podjąć temat.  
\- Loki, musimy porozmawiać, o tym, co się wydarzyło wcześniej. Wiesz, jak się pocałowaliśmy… – Oddech Lokiego przyspieszył, co Thor zauważył dopiero teraz. Loki krzyknął i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Thor spojrzał na niego. – Braciszku, co Ci jest? – Zapytał Nie spokojnie blondwłosy bóg piorunów. Czarnowłosy kłamca zacisnął oczy i schował twarz w dłoniach. Nic do niego nie docierało.  
\- Znów kogoś zabiłem, najpierw Baldur, potem Morgana, a teraz Doom oraz Mephisto… – Rozpłakał się. Loki żałował, że został kłamcą, żałował i nienawidził tego wszystkiego. To było jego cholerne przekleństwo, a zarazem cholerny dar…  
Czarnowłosy widział teraz tylko obrazy. Falujące, niezrozumiałe obrazy. Po jego policzkach płynęły smugi, krystalicznych łez. Przed oczami miał wszystkie swoje przewinienia. Pierwsze, cholernie bolesne kłamstwa, gdy był już młodym, nastoletnim chłopakiem. Jego atak na Manhattan w Nowym Jorku, jego beznadziejne próby przejęcia władzy w Asgardzie oraz … Jego własną przemianę w dobrego, miłego mężczyznę. Widział również siebie, jako nastoletniego księcia Asgardu, który potrafił cieszyć się z życia i darzył miłość… Thora…  
Loki stracił przytomność. Nie dając rady utrzymać długo tego stanu…  
***  
Loki podniósł się do siadu, a następnie na boki. Był bardzo wystraszony. Nie poznawał tego miejsca. Był bardzo przestraszony. Pierwsza myśl, jaka mu przyszła do głowy, to ta, iż Odyn znów jest zły na niego, albo, nie! On wręcz miał nadzieje, że to tylko sen. Miał również nadzieje, że zaraz obudzi się i będzie w swojej sypialni. Żeby było śmiesznie, nie miał na sobie zbyt wiele odzienia – czarna luźna koszulka i zielono-czarne spodnie, które były o kilka numerów za duże na niego.  
Dopiero po jakimś czasie usłyszał jakiś głos, który prawdopodobnie zwracał się do niego.  
\- Panie Laufeyson, czy mam wezwać kogoś z Avengersów?  
Loki krzyknął. Był niezwykle przerażony, lecz gdy zrozumiał, że nic mu jednak nie grozi ze strony tajemniczego oprawcy, zaczął się rozglądać, jak dziecko, które widzi coś po raz pierwszy.  
Psotnik wsparł się o łoże, a następnie wstał idąc po kamienisto-złotej posadzce. Tak, to z pewnością była sypialnia jego brata, ale nic mu w niej nie pasowało. Łoże wyglądało na mniejsze, łaźnia była w innym miejscu, tak jak drzwi wyjściowe. Czyli albo to jest sen, albo Loki zostanie tutaj zaraz zabitym…  
Rozpoznanie terenu, sprawdzenie, ilu jest wrogów i unieszkodliwienie ich w jak najszybszym czasie!  
Czarnowłosy poprawił kosmyk włosów, zakładając go sobie za ucho i niepewnie wyszedł trzymając się za spodnie. Rozejrzał się po korytarzu. Zupełnie nie znał tego miejsca. Loki krzyknął głośno, wpadając na jakąś kobietę.  
\- Loki… Co, co Ci się stało? – Zapytała go jakaś rudowłosa kobieta ubrana w jakiś śmieszny, czarny strój.  
\- Kim, żeś jest dziewojo droga? – Spytał zdezorientowany. Nie wiedział skąd, ale miał przeczucie, że nie lubi tej kobiety!  
\- Naprawdę nie mam ochoty bawić się z tobą w takie gierki… Zresztą, nie cierpię dzieciaków. – Mruknęła cicho. – Co ja niańka jestem?! – Spojrzała na czarnowłosego, który posmutniał gwałtownie, spuszczając głowę.  
\- Chcę do Thora! – Wyrwał się biegnąc przed siebie. Wpadł na jakiegoś krótko przystrzyżonego blondyna i szatyna. – Gdzie jest mój brat…?!  
\- Wiesz, ostatnio widziałem go w siłowni, na dachu i u Jane, a co? – Rzucił, chcąc dobić młodzieńca, nie zerkając na niego tylko na swe nowe „dziecko”, które właśnie skończył robić. – Oj! No weź Kapitanie, chociaż spróbuj… – Westchnął, ale jego kochanie się gdzieś ulotniło! Tony zawsze, gdy chciał zmusić Rogersa do czegoś „nowoczesnego” ten zawsze prychał i wyjeżdżał z gadką, że nic nie zastąpi zwykłego człowieka i bla, bla, blaa!  
\- Nie rozumiem, o czym do mnie mówisz, dziwny Asgardczyku!  
Teraz dopiero dotarło do Starka, że powinien zerknąć na zielonookiego.  
\- Bruce! Jest problem i tak znów nasz Reniferek! –Wrzasnął głośno brązowooki. Loki poczuł się skonfundowany i lekko zirytowany na to przezwisko  
\- O co cho… – Urwał widząc Lokiego jako nastolatka. Mógł mieć z siedemnaście albo osiemnaście lat. Włosy sięgały mu pasa*, a zawsze zielone oczy były teraz żywo czerwone. Skóra nastoletniego księcia miała odcień niestabilnego błękitu.– Dobra widzę… Nie ważne. – Cofnął się w tył i usiadł na sofie. – No i co my mamy z nim zrobić? – Mruknął nie pewnie Banner.   
\- Ja proponuje wsadzić go do lodówki, poczekać jakiś… Hmm… No nie wiem… Dzień dwa, aż Thor wróci.  
\- Jestem księciem Asgardu! Synem Odyna i Friggi, więc jak śmiecie, wy podrzędni Asgardczycy i…  
Anthony zrobił mu zdjęcie swoim telefonem i podał mu go. Nie odzywając się. Z niedowierzaniem Loki zerknął na siebie! Toto nie mógł być on! Oh! Co to nie…! Łzy spłynęły mu po policzku.  
Ja nie jestem lodowym olbrzymem.. Nie…! Nie!  
\- Nie wierze wam! – Kilka łez spłynęło mu po policzkach. – Gdzie jest mój brat?! – Rzekł chłodno. – Chcę go natychmiast widzieć! – Zrobił naburmuszoną i wściekłą minę. Mrożonka podszedł do pół okręgu dzierżąc w ręce zeszyt, w którym zaczął coś szkicować.  
\- Twój brat jest w Anglii, wróci jutro, więc z łaski swojej nie czaruj, nie rzucaj się na podłogę i nie niszcz… I przedstawimy Ci się, dobra? – Zapytał retorycznie. – Ja jestem Tony, ale ty nazywałeś mnie „puszką po konserwach”. To Kapitan Ameryka – Stark wskazał na wysokiego blondyna o niebieskich oczach i ubranego w koszulę oraz jeansowe spodnie. – Steve Rogers, następny to – Bruce Banner, albo po prostu Hulk, ale wolałby byś mówił do niego po prostu Bruce, ale gdy zacznie się denerwować to lepiej wiej, prędko i daleko… – Powiedział, spokojnym głosem, wskazując na szatyna o brązowych oczach i tego samego koloru oczach. – Natasha, której dzisiaj nie zobaczysz… Ale ma rude włosy i zielone oczy. Wyszła z kilka minut temu…  
\- Widziałem ją…  
\- To dobrze… Hmm… Następny jest nasz łucznik, lubi dzieci, chyba… Clint? – Spojrzał na Bartona, który pokręcił ze zrezygnowaniem głową. – Możesz się poruszać tylko po tym piętrze, nigdzie dalej, nigdzie bliżej, rozumiesz? – Powiedział chłodno, szatyn zwany Tonym Starkiem.  
Loki westchnął.  
\- A gdzie jestem?  
\- Na ziemi? – Bardziej spytał niż stwierdził Tony.  
\- Gdzie? – Loki uniósł brew.  
\- Jezu… Jak to Thor nazywał?  
\- Midgard… – Odparł kapitan niemogący napatrzeć się na chłopaka stojącego przed nim.  
\- Jestem na midgardzie?! Odyn się musiał nie źle wkurzyć za tego kurczaka, który ożył… –Mruknął rozbawiony.  
\- Loki masz dwadzieścia sześć lat, wiesz o tym prawda?  
\- Nie… To, to nie możliwe. Mam dziewiętnaście lat, Thor ma… Ma 21.  
\- Jarvis, przeskanuj naszego gościa i sprawdź czy nie kłamię…  
\- Dobrze sir, wykonuje… – Mruknął głos z nikąd, a Loki spiął ramiona i znów się rozejrzał szykując się do ataku.  
\- Do kogóż należy ten głos? – Warknął cicho chłopak.  
\- To mój komputerowy majordomus, masz statut gościa. Oznacza to, że nie masz prawa pobierać z Internetu o ile wiesz, co to jest, zerkać do projektów tajnych… – Mruknął z westchnieniem.  
\- Sir, on mówi prawdę… Niczego nie pamięta… – Odezwał się Jarvis, a Tony westchnął.  
***  
Loki nie spał całą noc, wyczekując na blondyna. Patrzył w przestrzeń przed sobą, gdzie były drzwi. Był zły, bo Stark dał mu jakąś śmieszną sukienkę i stwierdził, żeby się w to ubrał. Więc… Czarnowłosy siedział teraz na łóżku w sukience. Czuł się jak idiota, ale cóż miał zrobić? Nie rozbierze się, bo nie ma nic innego na jego posturę.. Chłopak padł na pościel, czekał na reakcje blondyna, którego wciąż nie było.  
Czarnowłosy nagle usłyszał szelest za drzwiami. Podparł się na łokciach i westchnął. Do pokoju wszedł uśmiechnięty Bóg, podszedł do łóżka i zerknął na niebieskoskórego. Loki podniósł się do siadu. Thor po chylił się nad nim i zapytał, czy wszystko w porządku. Loki pokręcił głową. Thor westchnął.  
\- Umyjesz się i porozmawiamy… – Szepnął cicho. Thor wyciągnął rękę w kierunku chłopaka, a ten ujął go nie pewnie za dłoń. Wstał i podszedł do światła. Thor był starszy i bardziej pewnym siebie, niż jak miał osiemnaście lat. Blondyn napuścił wody do wanny. – Wiesz, ja… Zerwałem z Jane…  
\- Kim ona jest? – Zapytał chłopak.  
\- To jest śmiertelniczka, z którą żyłem naprawdę długo… – Mruknął cicho.  
\- Bracie, czemu ja nic nie pamiętam, czemu jestem tutaj, a nie na Asgardzie?  
\- Hmm… Jakby to powiedzieć… Po ataku na Midgard, za chciałeś zabić Wszech Ojca, lecz Cię powstrzymałem. Bardzo nie wiele brakowało abyś uczynił Ragnarök, bo jesteś….  
\- Lodowym Olbrzymem… – Prychnął. – Wiem, widzę… Jestem zły, prawda? – Zapytał pół szeptem, pół wściekłym tonem głosu. – Jestem złem, które powinno zginąć, umrzeć, nie istnieć, tak?!  
\- Nie, bracie… Już nie jesteś. Przyzwyczaiłeś się do życia tutaj… – Thor przewrócił oczami. Rozebrał się i wskoczył do dużej wanny, następnie poczekał, aż Loki zrobi to samo.  
\- Mhm… – Szepnął cicho Loki. Po chwili zdjął czarnozieloną sukienkę. Wszedł na kolana Thora. Bóg piorunów spojrzał na niego lekko zdziwiony.  
\- Umyj mi plecy… – Szepnął Loki, a jego brat uśmiechnął się i zaczął wykonywać jego polecenie. Wziął myjkę i zaczął muskać skórę Lokiego. Chłopak zadrżał delikatnie, czuł się dziwnie, a zarazem wspaniale! Delikatne pieszczoty przybrały na sile, gdy Thor zbliżył usta do jego ucha, po czym dmuchnął w nie swoim oddechem.  
\- Thor! Parzysz mnie… – Jęknął chłopak odchylając głowę w tył. Loki sam nie wiedział, jak do tego doszło, ale Bóg piorunów zaczął muskać jego plecy ustami.  
\- Boli Cię to? – Zapytał ostrożnie się odsuwając.  
\- Tak… – Skłamał.  
\- Kłamiesz… – Szepnął cicho, dotykając jego sutków. Loki jęknął i po czym odwrócił się przodem do Thora. Woda zrobiła się naprawdę zimna.  
\- Tak… Kłamię, gromowładny, a teraz rozgrzej mnie… – Szepnął cicho Loki.  
…******…


	15. Chapter 15

Thor wpił się w usta Lokiego. Drżące palce blondyna ułożyły się na plecach chłopaka i zaczęły się zsuwać, co raz niżej i niżej, a gdy były na kości ogonowej, Bóg Piorunów przycisnął brata do siebie i rozchylił mu usta językiem. Loki poczuł paraliżujący gorąc, ale oddał pocałunek. Ich języki przez chwilę walczyły, aż w końcu Loki nie wytrzymał i z jego warg wydobył się głośny krzyk.  
\- Parzysz, oh!  
Thor odsunął się na kilka sekund. Trickster złapał go jednak za kark i tak po prostu oparł głowę o czoło starszego brata. Patrzyli sobie przez chwilę w oczy, a później czarnowłosy wyszedł z inicjatywą pocałunku. Rozchylił mu usta językiem wsuwając go do środka. Loki wsparł się na jednej ręce drugą, prawą, położył na klatce piersiowej mężczyzny. czerwonooki poczuł mięśnie. Jęknął cicho i spojrzał na Thora, a ten się uśmiechnął.  
\- Kocham Cię, Loki… – Szepnął mu w rozchylone lekko wargi. Czarnowłosy się zarumienił. Thor zahaczył palcami o gładką, wręcz jedwabistą skórę, czarnowłosego.   
Thor zjechał na szyję brata. Midgardzkie łoże skrzypnęło cicho pod nagłym ciężarem, lecz nie wiedzieli, kiedy się tam znaleźli, ani tym bardziej jak.  
To była walka o dominacje, z góry skaza na porażkę jednego z nich. Loki poddał się dotykowi starszego brata. Czuł podniecenie. Czas chyba zaczął zwalniać, dążąc nie uchronnie do zatrzymania. Thor przyssał się do szyi Lokiego. Ten zagryzł wargi czując, jak powoli jego erekcja daje o sobie znać. Dotyk na jego członku był czymś dziwnym i jakby dawno zapomnianym. Czuł tę rozkosz, na sobie. Czuł drżące z podniecenia dłonie.  
Loki odchylił głowę, czując jak budzi się w nim cholernie przyjemne pożądanie! Ponownie wygiął plecy w lekki łuk. Rozchylił wargi. Thor przyszpilił mu nadgarstki do łóżka, nie w sposób agresywny, lecz delikatny, o czym Loki przekonał się w momencie, gdy Thor złożył na nich pocałunek, który zaczął iść od palców, dłoni, nadgarstka, przed ramienia, samego ramienia. szyi, klatki piersiowej. Thor wysunął język i zaczął nim diabelsko dobrze radzić sobie z sutkami czarnowłosego. Chłopak znów się szarpnął wyginając plecy w ostry łuk  
\- Thor błagam Cię! – Jęknął błaganie..  
Chłopak zadrżał, po czym zajęczał głośno. Loki zatkał sobie wargi i spojrzał bratu w oczy, gdy poczuł jak bardzo jego członek zaczyna mu doskwierać. Leżąc, starał się w jakiś śmieszny i cudaczny sposób skierować głowę Thora w dół. Jego dłonie zostały odsunięte od ust. Odchylił głowę i jęknął głośno. Thor przyciągnął jego ręce do siebie.  
\- Powiedz, czego oczekujesz, bracie…  
Loki, aż warknął.  
\- Nie powiem tego, gromowładny… – Szepnął rumieniąc się mocno. Thor podświadomie wiedział, że Loki tak zareaguje. – To zbyt zawstydzające. – Szepnął.  
\- Dobrze bracie.. – Thor musnął jego mostek i zjechał niżej, na brzuch, podbrzusze i… I… Loki już myślał, że jego starszy brat weźmie jego penisa do ust, lecz niestety pomylił się. Thor zaczął całować jego uda. Chłopak spojrzał na niego poczym z jego warg uciekł głośny jęk pełen zdumienia. W oczach mu pociemniało a on sam poczuł się cudownie…   
\- C-co to było?! – Loki łapał szaleńczo oddech. – Gromowładny nie śmiej się… – Loki zaczerwienił się i już miał cisnąć w brata poduszką, gdy Thor uśmiechnął się i wziął nieco spermy, która właśnie spłynęła z członka Lokiego na palce blondyna. Czarnowłosy spojrzał ze zdziwieniem na blondyna. – Co robisz? – Zapytał zdumiony. Czerwonooki płonął i marzył o tym by Thor już go wziął i posiadł jego ciało… umysł… serce. Loki otarł się o członka Thora.  
\- Chcę się z tobą kochać. – Szepnął cicho. Loki nie był skłonny, do jakiegokolwiek myślenia, więc tylko skinął mu głową. – W odpowiedzi na twoje pytanie, nie znam się na ciele człowieka, ale, z tego co powiedział mi przyjaciel Tony, to był twój czuły punkt. – Szepnął cichym głosem Thor, po czym pocałował brata bardzo namiętnie. Czarnowłosy oddał pocałunek, a niebieskooki rozsmarował spermę na pacach. Thor przejechał po kręgosłupie brata, a następnie wsunął mu jeden palec w dziurkę.  
\- Posiądź mnie… – Czułe, a zarazem namiętne pocałunki przerodziły się w coś ostrego i bardzo pożądliwego w tej chwili przez czarnowłosego. Mięśnie spięły mu się ostrzegawczo, gdy Thor dołożył drugi palec.   
Sami nie wiedzieli, kiedy przenieśli się na łoże.  
\- Loki ufasz mi? – Zapytał nagle, blondyn, a czarnowłosy skinął mu głową.  
\- Tak… U-ufam Ci… – Jęknął, związane ręce znalazły się na karku Thorowi i spojrzał mu w oczy. Piękne, błękitne oczy patrzył na niego. Thor kochał brata całą swoją osobą. Loki o tym wiedział i naprawdę nie chciał się zmieniać. Thor wsunął mu w tyłek trzeci palec. Czerwonooki krzyknął, zacisnął oczy, a kilka samotnych łez spłynęło mu po policzkach.   
Obnażeni do szpiku kości, całujący się spętani w uścisku kochankowie, pragnący miłości… Czułości. Dotyku!   
\- Thor weź mnie… – Jęknął Loki odchylając głowę w tył. – Już nie mogę…  
Thor rozwiązał mu ręce, jednym ruchem i założył mu nogi na biodra. Wyjął palce z jego pupy. Chłopak po czuł się pusty, przez co poczuł nie zadowolenie.. Loki spojrzał mu w oczy i jęknął. Thor uśmiechnął się i wszedł w niego. Czarnowłosy zadrżał i odchylił głowę w tył.  
\- Thor! – Zajęczał czarnowłosy. Niebieskooki złapał go za penisa, przez co jęknął, a pożądliwe, wargi ponownie zacisnęły się na usteczkach blondyna, który sapnął. Thor zaczął się poruszać, a Loki jęczeć. To był jego pierwszy, seks… Pierwszy, cudowny seks… Loki opadł na pościel. Czuł jak powoli jego oczy zachodzą mgłą. Thor, sapał cicho w jego usta. Dwaj kochankowie, jedna noc… Jeden dotyk, jedno serce i… Jeden cholernie dobry orgazm…  
Thor zamknął ciało Lokiego w uścisku i wciąż będąc w nim. Blondyn pocałował delikatnie wargi Lokiego. Thor w końcu wszedł z ciała brata. Obaj oddychali ciężko, po świeżo przebytym orgazmie.  
\- Ja Ciebie też kocham… – Szepcze cicho czarnowłosy nim zasypia w tulony w ciało blondyna.  
\- Cieszę… Się… – Sapnął Thor i objął brata tuląc go do siebie. – Śpi… my? – Szepnął i spojrzał na normalne, już ciało brata, które już spało słodko.  
…******…


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony: *Wchodzi pół nago do pokoju*  
> Kushina: *Siedzi w kuchni w na oknie* Umrze, a później ona zabije was wszystkich *Uśmiecha się pod nosem* I nastanie jej czas, czy zrobisz coś z tym nim będzie za późno?  
> Tony: *Zerka na nią* O czym ty?...  
> Kushina: Idź do Thora i Lokiego, a przekonasz się..  
> Tony: *Otwiera szeroko oczy* Nie mów mi, że...  
> Kushina: Mhm..  
> Tony: Ale przecież..  
> Kushina: Spiesz się, Tony Starku..  
> Tony: *Wybiega, mówiąc coś do komunikatora*

Nim blondyn się obudził już wiedział, że coś jest nie tak. Czuł coś dziwnego. Uchylił powieki i poczuł jak coś… Strasznie nieprzyjemnego uwiera go w nadgarstki. Thor zobaczył Lokiego oraz… Morgane. Kobieta uśmiechała się wrednie do niego.  
\- Jestem tak… – Kobieta zastanowiła się przez kilka chwil. – Cudownie nieśmiertelna… – Zaśmiała się, bawiąc się włosami i tańcząc sobie jak psychicznie, niestabilne dziecko. Loki miał pustkę w oczach… Zaraz, zaraz! Pustkę?! …  
\- Zaczarowałaś go, czarownico! – Krzyknął Thor.  
\- Krzycz gromowładny, krzycz! Nikt i tak Ci nie pomoże! – Powiedziała rozbawiona kobieta. – Twój brat, nie będzie żyć długo.. Każę mu Cię zgładzić powoli, patrząc Ci prosto w oczy. Twarzą w twarz i to wszystko w sposób, w jaki najbardziej się tego obawiasz! Potem obudzę go, aby mógł ocenić swe dzieło! A gdy zawyje, rozniesie się alarm. Avengersi chcący ratować ciebie, zabiją twojego brata. I to się nazywa zemsta! A potem w kroczę ja i rozłupie im czaszki. – Morgana wrednie się uśmiechnęła patrząc na Thora. – W tej historii nie ma Happy Endu! – Magiczna wiąska magii wystrzeliła w kierunku Lokiego, który wyczarował wbrew własnej woli sztylet. Podszedł do brata. – Loki wiesz, co masz robić? – Kobieta usiadła sobie wygodnie na sofie oglądając przedstawienie.  
I jedna, samotna łza spłynęła z oka, Lokiego na policzek Thora. Po chwili poderżnął gardło blondynowi, a ten zaczął się wykrwawiać, na pościel… .  
***  
EPILOG:  
Tom Hiddleston zamknął scenopis i spojrzał przez ramie. Chris, już na niego czekał. Uśmiechnął się łagodnie i pełny radości wyszedł na ulice Nowego Yorku… Nie wiedział, jak ma interpretować zakończenie tego scenariusza… Był tylko ciekaw, jak mu wyjdzie kolejna część Thora czy czwarta* Avengersów…  
Był naprawdę ciekawy, co mu powie Chris na ten temat – jego partner z planu filmowego, najlepszy przyjaciel oraz Thor… Tak, jakby. Był również ciekawy widoku jego miny, gdy dowie się, że… O boże! Tom zaśmiał się cicho na wspomnienie TEJ sceny. Mimo to musiał przyznać, że bał się, ale to już inna historia…  
…******…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tak, wiem wredny koniec opowiadania, ale takie miało być… Zakończenie zależy od was. Thor równie dobrze, może zostać uratowany, a Loki znów trafić za kratki, a mógł po prostu umrzeć… Albo jeszcze coś innego… No cóż wszystko zależy od was… Piszcie, co uważacie, o zakończeniu również możecie mi napisać, jakie wy byście dali tutaj zakończenie.
> 
>  
> 
> I to się nazywa… Nie spodziewane ukończenie opowiadania…


End file.
